Fragmentos
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Coletânea de songfics de tamanhos variados sobre o casal Sirius e Remus. [Essa história faz parte do Desafio de Songfics do Nyah! Fanfiction. Uma música por dia. Um capítulo por dia]
1. Happy

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. **

Fanfic participante do Desafio de Songfics do Nyah! Fanfiction, cujo objetivo é postar uma história por dia até o fim do mês, com base da playlist do desafio. Como podem perceber, meu casal escolhido foi Sirem, pois Sirem é amor.

Os gêneros e a classificação poderão se alterar conforme os capítulos forem publicados, mas já adianto que em geral encontrarão por aqui relação entre homens e palavrões. Quando o capítulo for +18 avisarei.

Link da playlist no youtube: http***:/***/go*** ***/v***qVj***p8

Link das regras do desafio: http:***/***go*** ***/cjg***Er***P

(Para acessar os links é só retirar os asteriscos.)

* * *

><p><strong>Dia 1: Happy (Pharell Willians).<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Happy

.

_Clap along, if you feel like happiness is the truth  
>Because I'm happy<br>Clap along, if you know what happiness is to you  
>Because I'm happy<br>Clap along, if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

.

Havia as grandes coisas – enormes imensuráveis. Coisas como o fato de ele não ter se importado com a sua licantropia; como todo o esforço empreendido em se transformar em animago para acompanhá-lo nas noites de lua cheia.

E, então, existiam as pequenas coisas.

.

— Aqui, Remus – Sirius chamou. Cursavam no terceiro ano e Remus estava prestes a descer para passar a lua cheia na Casa dos Gritos. Quando se virou para o amigo foi atingido no peito por uma barra de chocolate. Remus revirou o doce entre os dedos.

— Mas o que...?

— Alguma coisa doce para você comer enquanto, bem, espera — Sirius explicou, displicente, recostando-se mais na pilha de travesseiros sobre a sua cama. — Encontro você na enfermaria pela manhã.

Nenhum chocolate jamais tinha sido tão bom. O lobisomem passou aquela transformação numa calmaria completamente atípica.

.

— ...E então ela me chupou! Foi fantástico! Na verdade, também foi um pouco constrangedor no inicio, mas ela parecia gostar de estar fazendo aquilo e era mesmo muito bom... — James contou em pleno salão comunal da Grifinória. Tinham quinze anos e nada no mundo era mais excitante do que aquilo. – Já chuparam você, Padfoot?

Sirius suspirou, fazendo charme. Era obvio que não, pois do contrário ele teria alardeado o fato aos quatro ventos, sem cessar.

— Ainda não tive essa sorte — admitiu, por fim.

— Remus?

Remus lançou um olhar assassino para James, cheio de maldições implícitas.

— Realmente, não acho que alguma garota estaria disposta.

— Porque não? — Sirius questionou em um tom inocente, para logo em seguida dar seu melhor sorriso sacana. — Eu chuparia você, Moony.

Remus corou até a raiz dos cabelos e se afogou com a própria saliva.

— Vá à merda, Sirius! — praguejou enquanto se levantava e se afastava dos outros dois marotos, tão irritado e envergonhado quanto poderia ser possível.

— Ora, eu estou falando sério! — Sirius gritou quando Remus já estava no meio do salão comunal, e, diabos, soou terrivelmente sincero.

.

A neve caia lá fora em lufadas geladas e Hogsmead parecia um cartão postal trouxa, coberta de branco. O Três Vassouras estava repleto de estudantes, então, tiveram que se contentar com uma mesa que ficava embaixo das janelas, bem na rota das correntes de ar frio. James foi até o balcão e pegou cerveja amanteigada para os quatro, quente e encorpada.

Peter ganhou um bigode de espuma ao tomar o primeiro gole e ninguém se deu ao trabalho de avisá-lo. Remus, por sua vez, apertou a caneca fumegante contra os dedos e se aconchegou mais ao casaco. Precisava de roupas mais quentes. Seu casaco já havia sido excessivamente puído e estava ralo demais para afastar o frio apropriadamente. Um sopro de vento sacudiu seu cabelo e o lobisomem bateu os dentes.

Sirius riu.

— Com frio, Moony? — ele brincou e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Remus.

Um novo estremecimento passou pelo corpo do lobisomem, dessa vez sem relação alguma com a temperatura do ambiente.

Duas rodadas de cerveja amanteigada depois Remus tinha se aninhado contra Sirius, e o braço dele continuava sobre o seu corpo.

.

— Você é um idiota, Sirius — Remus declarou, embora não parecesse realmente irritado quando puxou o braço do animago e começou a curar o corte profundo que havia sobre a pele, tocando a carne com a ponta da varinha.

— Eu? Segundo meu ponto de vista o idiota é aquele sonserino filho de uma puta. O bastardo não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas a seu respeito.

— Você não precisa defender minha honra, Padfoot.

Sirius sorriu de lado, do mesmo jeito que sorria para as garotas que queria seduzir. Levantou o braço bom e tocou a face de Remus em um carinho suave.

— E então como, raios, eu iria me divertir?

.

O livro que Remus estava lendo se fechou com um baque.

— Merda, Sirius! — o lobisomem reclamou. — Agora eu perdi a página que estava lendo.

— Era essa a intenção, Moony.

Remus desviou os olhos dos livros e pergaminhos para encontrar Sirius encarando-o com más intenções, sentado sobre a mesa.

— Posso saber por quê?

— Faremos uma guerra de neve. Você está no meu time. Vamos mostrar nosso poder canino e fazer o Prongs comer grama.

— Temos que entregar esse trabalho de transfiguração amanhã — disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Sirius suspirou.

— O que seria de você sem a minha presença para perverter seus valores morais?

Remus também gostaria de saber. Terminaram a noite encharcados de neve e suor, exaustos, e no total perderam quarenta pontos por não terem entregado os trabalhos de transfiguração.

.

O mundo estava em guerra e o ar cheirava a medo e sangue. Remus se sentia na beira de um precipício quando Sirius entrou naquele sótão onde dividiriam a noite de guarda.

— Vinho das Fadas, Moony — Sirius informou com um sorriso, logo após sentar ao seu lado, tirando uma garrafa de bebida de dentro da capa.

— Não devíamos... — Remus começou, mas Sirius já estava tomando um gole direto do gargalo.

O lobisomem também bebeu quando Sirius lhe estendeu a garrafa, provando a saliva do outro junto com o vinho. A bebida era doce e suave e fez seus músculos relaxarem.

Tinham tomado metade da garrafa quando Sirius se levantou, sorrindo, e consertou magicamente uma vitrola trouxa que acumulava poeira num canto. Em um instante o objeto passou a tocar uma música dos Beatles.

— Dança comigo, Moony? — ele perguntou, estendendo a mão e sorrindo maliciosamente.

Remus podia pensar em milhares de razões para negar, mas em vez disso apenas tomou a mão do outro. Dançaram; e de repente caçar comensais da morte não era tão diferente de emboscar sonserinos pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

.

Ohh, era nas coisas pequenas que Remus pensava ao conjurar um patrono.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Comentem!


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Dia 02: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You (10 Things I Hate About You: Heath Ledger).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Can't Take My Eyes Off You

.

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch_

.

Às vezes Remus acha que vai sufocar com o peso do próprio coração, comprimindo-lhe o peito. A presença de Sirius rouba-lhe o ar dos pulmões, provoca arrepios em sua pele, faz seu sangue ferver, o agoniza. E quando ele está longe é simplesmente pior.

Finge ler um livro enquanto segue Sirius com os olhos. O animago está do outro lado do salão comunal, conversando com duas garotas do quarto ano. Remus pode ver como ele ajeita os cabelos, em um gesto que sem dúvida foi copiado de James, e como ele ocasionalmente toca o braço da garota loira a sua esquerda. Mãos quentes, um pouco calejadas pela prática de quadribol, masculinas. Algo se retorce dolorosamente em seu peito e Remus sente raiva de si mesmo. Ohh, esses sentimentos são uma traição.

James suspira ao seu lado e só então o lobisomem percebe a sua presença.

— Talvez você devesse conversar com o Sirius, sabe, a sério. — ele diz, tão ocasionalmente como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

Remus o encara, envergonhado, mas não exatamente surpreso. James sabe, é claro; ao fim ele é o líder daquela matilha de membros dispares. Remus não vê porque tentar contradizê-lo.

— Juro que não faço isso para testar a amizade de vocês — diz, em vez de negar.

James franze o cenho.

— Que porra você quer dizer?

Remus relanceia o olhar para Sirius, a mão dele agora está pousada sobre o joelho da menina, que dá risadinhas; depois baixa o olhar para o sofá. Não se sente muito disposto a fitar James nos olhos.

— Primeiro a licantropia e agora _isto_. Quanto mais eu posso exigir que vocês aceitem?

— Oh, Moony, você é um idiota — James fala, exasperado e com um pouco de raiva. A despeito do que Remus pudesse esperar, James desliza do braço da poltrona, sentando ao seu lado e passando o braço por seus ombros. — Aceitaremos tudo, Remus. Tudo e qualquer coisa que faça parte de você: licantropia, gosto duvidoso para música, um distintivo de monitor, vicio em chocolate. Ser um lobisomem ou gostar do Sirius não são as piores coisas que eu poderia citar a seu respeito.

Remus sente que provavelmente deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas de repente há um nó apertado em sua garganta e seus olhos ardem. Falar parece muito arriscado. James parece entender isso, pois sorri e afaga seus cabelos em um gesto amistoso e natural, muito próprio dele.

— Além do mais, não importa com quantas garotas o Sirius flerte, no fim ele também não consegue tirar os olhos de você — James afirma, parecendo muito convencido do que diz.

De fato, quando Remus volta a buscar Sirius no salão, o animago também está mirando-o.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada por ler e comentar!


	3. Can't Remember To Forget You

**Dia 03 - Can't Remember To Forget You (Shakira feat Rihanna)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Can't Remember To Forget You

.

_I left a note on my bedpost  
>Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes<br>What I tend to do when it comes to you  
>I see only the good, selective memory<em>

.

— Eu sinto muito, Remus — Sirius disse, parecendo terrivelmente à beira das lágrimas.

Não era o suficiente. Remus se forçou a lembrar disso, cerrando os dentes e contraindo os músculos. Cada fibra do seu corpo doeu em protesto e o corte em suas costas ardeu e voltou a sangrar. Nunca antes havia tido uma transformação tão violenta, nem mesmo naquele tempo terrível dos seus quatorze anos, quando o lobisomem mudava na mesma medida em que sua voz se alterava e rastros de barba surgiam em seu rosto.

A fúria da criatura o rasgara por dentro. Estivera, tão, tão faminto. Tinha sentido cheiro de carne humana e desejara prová-la. Cravou as unhas na palma da mão, rasgando a pele. Com que facilidade teria dilacerado o pescoço de Snape? Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do sangue dele e, em algum lugar do fundo do seu estômago, a frustração por tê-lo deixado escapar ainda o corroia.

— Porque, Sirius? — questionou, qualquer rastro de raiva em sua voz abafado pelo cansaço.

— Não pareceu uma ideia tão estúpida na hora. Eu realmente sinto muito — o animago repetiu, sem encará-lo, obviamente mortificado.

Remus não perguntou como quase transformá-lo em um assassino poderia não parecer uma ideia estúpida. Reparou que em momento algum Sirius tinha perdido o seu perdão. Oh, céus, não havia perdão.

Sirius tocou sua mão, hesitantemente, apenas a ponta dos dedos. Remus sentiu seu coração pulsar dolorosamente em resposta ao contato. Puxou a mão, descontraindo os dedos e revelando a palma marcada por quatro meias-luas perfeitas, onde as unhas haviam cravado. De todos os ferimentos que tinha no corpo foi esse que levou Sirius ao borde.

De repente toda a compostura tinha se perdido e Sirius estava chorando. Lágrimas quentes escorreram pelo rosto dele e pingaram no lençol da cama.

— Oh, merda! — ele murmurou, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

Sirius parecia muito novo, ali, chorando; ou talvez fosse Remus que se sentia muito velho. Deuses, poderia ter matado James. Não havia perdão. Encarou Sirius, tentando odiá-lo.

Deveria ser fácil, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram o que veio a mente de Remus foi o calor do outro quando ele o abraçou após ter contado que era um lobisomem e sua alegria abrasadora ao se transformar em um cão pela primeira vez.

E, então, em vez de odiá-lo, Remus viu-se tocando os ombros de Sirius em um gesto descabidamente consolador e dizendo que, ao fim, ficaria tudo bem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada por ler e comentar!


	4. Meu erro

**Dia 04 - Meu erro (Os Paralamas do Sucesso)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meu Erro

.

_E o meu erro foi crer  
>Que estar ao seu lado<br>Bastaria  
>Ah! Meu Deus<br>Era tudo o que eu queria_

.

Sirius gostava da companhia de Peter. Nenhum deles era simples; certamente não ele, com todo aquele sangue Black correndo nas veias, prepotência e desejo de chamar atenção; não James, encantador até a medula dos ossos e repleto de boas bromas; e não Remus, com toda aquela inteligência e um segredinho peludo. Mas Peter era simples e isso dava a Sirius uma estranha sensação de conforto.

Além do mais, roubar comida das cozinhas na companhia de James seria apenas uma dentre tantas possibilidades, mas com Peter mesmo as travessuras mais simples tornavam-se aventuras. Peter não tinha sido moldado para aquilo como o resto deles, então sua admiração emprestava grandiosidade a cada ato de rebeldia que cometiam. Bastava sua presença para que as coisas parecessem emocionantes.

Por sua vez, para além de feitiços e encantamentos, James tornava o mundo realmente _mágico_. Oh, ele era seu irmão para tudo, especialmente para troca de olhares maliciosos e conversas de duplo sentido que conferiam graça ao que poderia ser apenas tédio cotidiano. Era James quem os guiava através de bromas, emboscadas, passeios noturnos e, então, animagia e excursões em plena lua cheia acompanhados de um lobisomem. Sem ele nunca teriam coragem para tanto. Bastava a presença de James para que a vida fosse incrível.

E havia Remus, com toda a sua calma e bom senso, ajudando Peter nos deveres, fazendo com que as brincadeiras de James ficassem dentro do aceitável para evitar a expulsão, colocando-o em seu lugar quando o maldito orgulho Black ameaçava tragá-lo.

O problema era que apenas estar ao lado de Remus não bastava.

Era o suficiente com Peter e com James, mas não com Remus. Sirius sentia-se enlouquecer com a meia distância amistosa que mantinham, feita de braços jogados sobre os ombros um do outro e cutucões ocasionais. Ansiava por mais, coisas inomináveis, como pele e língua e lábios e o cheiro de Remus. Céus, não queria somente estar ao lado de Remus, queria estar _dentro _dele.

Tais desejos corroíam os seus pensamentos e faziam suas entranhas revirarem, pois parecia assustadoramente errado ambicionar esse tipo de proximidade quando eles eram um todo que se completava — Os Marotos — e amizade devia bastar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Comentem, por favor!


	5. Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo

**Dia 05: Eu Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo (Cazuza)**

**N/A:** Não curto a música, mas até que gostei do resultado do capítulo. E, raios, os capítulos estão mesmo diminuindo! Vou tentar não baixar além das trezentas palavras.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Preciso Dizer Que Eu Te Amo

.

_Quando a gente conversa_

_Contando casos, besteiras_

_Tanta coisa em comum_

_Deixando escapar segredos_

_E eu não sei em que hora dizer_

_Me dá um medo, que medo_

_É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo_

.

As oportunidades estavam lá, Remus conseguia vislumbrar, mas não tinha coragem para valer-se delas.

Havia os sorrisos, meio sacanas, como se Sirius quisesse arrastá-lo para uma sala deserta; os toques desnecessários e recorrentes, mãos, pernas, costelas, braços sobre os ombros, pele quente contra a sua; a forma como Sirius descansava a cabeça canina sobre seus joelhos e babava seu jeans, abanando o rabo; as conversas; as piadas de cunho sexual pouco apropriadas; noites de lua cheia; os curativos bem feitos através de toques suaves; e existiam os segredos, centenas deles, acumulados durante metade de uma vida.

"Eu sou um lobisomem". "Minha mãe me bateu no rosto, na frente de toda a família. Eu quis morrer". "Fui eu quem escondeu as roupas de baixo do James". "Eu já dei uns amassos na namorada do Peter". "A transformação é terrível, Sirius, como se alguém esmagasse meus ossos e fervesse meu sangue". "Estamos estudando animagia. Vou me transfigurar em um cão". "Às vezes eu queria ser tão bom voando em uma vassoura quanto você e o James". "Eu costumava cantar para o Regulus até ele adormecer".

Remus poderia ter dito que o amava a qualquer momento e não teria sido descabido, mas as palavras nunca saiam. Ohh, morria de medo.

Temia ser rejeitado, o aterrorizava a ideia de que Sirius, _finalmente_, o achasse uma aberração. E temia porque, às vezes, Sirius o encarava com expectativa e com um sorriso torto sobre a face, parecendo esperar por uma confissão. E, então, o que seria do mundo e da ordem que conhecia?

Ainda assim as palavras pinicavam-lhe a língua como uma necessidade. Algumas noites, bem tarde, quando os roncos de Peter enchiam o dormitório, Remus provava falar em voz alta — _eu te amo_ — e se perguntava se aquelas palavras soariam com a mesma naturalidade à mesa do café da manhã, perdendo o sono em seguida.

Precisava dizê-las antes que elas o envenenassem e torturava-se com cada gesto de Sirius que parecia uma chance, até que, ao fim, Sirius tomou a declaração direto da sua boca, roubando as palavras com lábios e dentes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Deixem-me saber o que vocês estão achando, por favor!

E, sim, estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês por uma música que me deixe fazê-los se pegarem!


	6. Pra Sonhar

**Dia 06: Pra sonhar (Marcelo Jeneci).****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pra Sonhar

.

_Voltei para casa e disse adeus para tudo que eu conquistei_

_Mil coisas eu deixei_

_Só pra te falar_

_Largo tudo _

_Se a gente se casar domingo_

.

Regulus se esgueirou para dentro do seu quarto sem bater e a fresta deixada pela passagem dele permitiu que os gritos de Walburga enchessem o ar, afiados como facas. O mais novo se apressou em fechar a porta e ficou ali, encostado no batente, parecendo mortalmente assustado.

— Deuses, Sirius, o que aconteceu dessa vez? — ele perguntou enquanto Sirius jogava um conjunto de vestes dentro do malão.

— Mamãe descobriu — disse sem encará-lo, pegando uma braçada de livros e atirando-os junto com as roupas.

Pelo canto dos olhos pôde ver o irmão empalidecer.

— Eu juro que não disse nada...

— Oh, eu sei — cortou, exasperado. — Ao que parece Narcisa me viu com Remus no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Voltou-se para Regulus, finalmente encarando-o de frente. O irmão abriu a boca ligeiramente só para voltar a fechá-la um segundo depois, os olhos fixos em sua face, onde o tapa de Walburga tinha acertado. Sirus tinha uma ideia do que o outro estava vendo: seu rosto inchado e vermelho, marcado por rasgões no lugar em que as unhas da mãe tinham resvalado e ferido a pele. Demorou um segundo para que Regulus recobrasse o fôlego.

— Merda! Puta merda! Porra, Sirius, você devia ter tido cuidado!

Era surpreendentemente agradável ouvir Regulus falar palavras chulas. Dava um ar de normalidade à situação. Sirius sacudiu os ombros em um gesto cuidadosamente displicente.

— Eu não me importo.

Regulus cerrou os dentes e contraiu os punhos, irritado.

— Como pode não se importar?

— Vou embora, Regulus — disse, apontando o malão desnecessariamente e aproveitando a oportunidade para lançar uma capa dentro dele.

— Quando você voltar mamãe só vai estar ainda mais furiosa — Regulus falou, balançando a cabeça, e Sirus suspirou.

— Definitivamente — esclareceu.

O rosto de Regulus perdeu qualquer traço de cor que restava. Alguma coisa se quebrou no andar de baixo e a voz de Orion chegou até eles na forma de um bramido enraivecido. Obviamente a discussão entre seus pais continuava tão furiosa quanto há meia hora.

Orion e Walburga podiam ter suportado sua ida para Grifinória, suas amizades pouco louváveis, a rebeldia e o desprezo pelas tradições e pelos ideais familiares, mas não tolerariam uma relação com outro homem, ambos sabiam. Regulus engoliu em seco e por um segundo pareceu o menino que o ajudava a roubar os doces que Monstro guardava na última prateleira da despensa.

— Vamos, Regulus — Sirius disse. — Todo mundo sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Deu dois passos em direção à cômoda e abriu uma gaveta, disposto a esvaziar o conteúdo dentro do malão magicamente aumentado, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo sentiu as mãos de Regulus sobre o seu ombro, impedindo seus movimentos e obrigando-o a voltar a encará-lo.

Fazia anos que não se tocavam, Sirius se deu conta.

— Diga-me que não é apenas rebeldia, que você não está com o Lupin apenas para sujar o nome da família.

— Oh, do meu ponto de vista vocês estão fazendo um belo trabalho em manchar esse sobrenome sem a minha ajuda, com todos esses ideais de merda.

— Você gosta dele? — Regulus questionou, sem se abalar.

Sirius fitou o irmão com altivez, olhando-o de cima, todo desafio.

— Caralho, você sabe que sim.

O aperto sobre seu braço relaxou, porém o mais novo não retirou a mão.

— Mamãe vai queimar seu nome da Árvore. — A voz de Regulus soou terrivelmente dolorida.

— Vai — concordou.

Talvez fosse apenas o reflexo da agonia do irmão, mas imaginar seu nome queimado causou-lhe uma dor aguda e estranha, considerando que tinha passado os últimos anos renegando a família.

— Você tem consciência de tudo o que está deixando, Sirius? Você vai ser deserdado e expulso da família.

— Posso sobreviver a isso.

Regulus exasperou-se. Sacudiu a cabeça e o encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Eu vejo você andando por Hogwarts como se fosse o rei do mundo, Sirius. Essas coisas com as quais você está acostumado, coisas caras, admiração das pessoas, portas se abrindo para você, tudo isso faz parte do sobrenome que você está desprezando. É muito para se largar.

Oh, Regulus realmente se importava com essas coisas, enquanto Sirius apenas tirava proveito delas. Era uma das razões pelas quais o mais novo era um filho melhor do que Sirius.

— Vou ficar bem sem essa família, Regulus, realmente. Nunca fui um bom Black, de qualquer maneira.

Ouviram uma pequena explosão provocada por magia e nenhuma porta fechada poderia ter abafado o grito de Walburga que se seguiu. "_Um depravado, Orion! Seu filho é um depravado! Faça alguma coisa!_".

Regulus se encolheu como se a mãe tivesse gritado com ele.

— Vê? — Sirius questionou, sarcástico.

De fato, grito da mãe pareceu desarmar qualquer outra oposição que Regulus pudesse ter.

— Para onde você pretende ir? — ele perguntou.

— Para a casa do James, por enquanto.

Regulus assentiu. Sirius se desvencilhou da sua mão e finalmente empacotou o resto dos seus pertences mais importantes — vassoura, uma caixa cheia de cartas, a maioria das roupas e todo o material de Hogwarts, o que parecia ser um pacote de camisinhas, um álbum de fotos e uma coleção de revistas em quadrinhos trouxa. Regulus o observou em silêncio. Quando terminou Sirius se voltou para ele.

— Deixo minhas meninas para você — falou, fazendo um gesto que abarcava os posters de garotas trouxas em roupas de baixo pendurados na parede. — Mamãe nunca vai conseguir se livrar delas, de qualquer forma.

O mais novo quase sorriu.

— De verdade, Sirius, nunca entendi esses posters. Não depois, bem, do Lupin.

Sirius deu de ombros.

— Sempre se pode admirar.

Parecia ser tudo. Sirius trocou o peso de o corpo de um pé para o outro, hesitando, sem saber como se despedir.

— Saia pela cozinha — Regulus se adiantou. — Mandarei o Monstro não dizer nada até que você esteja longe.

Sirius aquiesceu.

— Será melhor — disse, estendendo a mão. Regulus a tomou. Sirius sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. De tudo que estava deixando para trás, provavelmente só sentiria falta do irmão. — Não se deixe levar por tudo o que eles disserem, Regulus — acrescentou, por fim.

O mais novo acenou negativamente, dispensando as palavras.

— Sou um Black, Sirius. Todas as ovelhas são negras nessa família — ele declarou e deu um sorriso triste que Sirius nunca chegou a compreender realmente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Essa música é tão bonitinha! A história podia ter sido algo cheio de ternura... Mas, em vez disso, temos o Sirius largando tudo pelo Remus e o Regulus ( ).

É que eu tinha essa ideia há um tempão, e quando vi o trecho da música achei que combinava tanto... Não pude resistir.

Comentem, por favor!

Beijos!


	7. Yesterday

**Dia 07: Yesterday (The Beatles).****  
><strong>

**N/A: **Curtinho e talz, mas estava sem tempo e era isso ou nada.

Essa música quase me colocou em depressão. Muito bonita, mas não recomendo que vocês escutem em replay infinito.

Anne e LilyYuu, obrigada pelos comentários lindos! Tô enrolada mas vou respondê-los logo! :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yesterday

.

_Yesterday_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_No I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

.

"Sirius é o traidor." — Dumbledore informou, consternado, e Remus assentiu.

Claro que ele era.

Quando cursavam o segundo ano Sirius tinha contado para James que Peter enfeitiçara o jogo de xadrez, o que explicava as suas vitórias constantes. Sirius também havia explanado a respeito do esconderijo onde Remus guardava seus doces. O animago dissera para Lily que James possuía uma extensa e bem catalogada coleção de fotos suas. Sirius, inconsequentemente e na frente dos outros Marotos, tinha contado ao Sr. Potter que James havia perdido a virgindade, fazendo o garoto corar até as orelhas. Sem nenhum pudor Sirius apontara para Remus quando James perguntou quem tinha sumido com a última revista pornô que ele conseguira contrabandear para o dormitório. Sirius também beijara aquela garota da Corvinal quando eles estavam — _quase_ — juntos. E havia Snape e como Sirius lhe contara a respeito do Salgueiro Lutador.

Tantas, tantas, traições. Remus soubera lidar com cada uma delas com maestria, mas nenhuma tinha preparado-o para esse tipo de angústia. Cada risada e cada gracejo aparentava ter sido um ardil, duramente calculado para tornar a dor insuportável. Peter, Lily e James mortos. Sirius em Azkaban.

E de repente Remus não era o mesmo de antes, partes essenciais do seu ser arrancadas. Hogwarts, a guerra, tudo parecia ter acontecido há séculos. Não existiriam mais aquelas pequenas felicidades e aquelas mágoas sanáveis. O mundo nunca mais voltaria a ser tão simples.

Remus prendeu a respiração, cerrou as mãos em punho e se concentrou em não enlouquecer. Ninguém pareceu notar que sua alma tinha ficado no passado.

Quando a lua cheia finalmente chegou, ele a tomou como um refugio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não desanimem com todo esse angst, o capítulo de amanhã é _quente_! ;)


	8. Fancy

**Dia 08: Fancy (Iggy Azalea feat Charli XCX)**

**N/A: **Capítulo +18, _de verdade_. Assim sendo, se você é menor de idade preserve sua inocência e se contente com as outras drabbles.

Dessa vez achei melhor deixar a tradução em vez do trecho da música no original, porque essa canção tem uns termos chatos de traduzir e assim vocês podem ver melhor a ideia da coisa que eu usei. Essa tradução, especificamente, é do site " .br", que era a com mais sentido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fancy

.

_Solte-se e deixe o mundo inteiro sentir isso  
>E eu continuo causando inveja<br>Posso te apoiar, como se estivesse dando lições de física  
>Você devia querer uma vadia do mal como esta<br>Que desce até embaixo e sobe de volta desse jeito  
>Copo de energético, copo de champanhe, copo de vodca<em>

.

James estancou na soleira da porta. Por uma fresta aberta podia ver Sirius e Remus, enredados um no outro, braços, pernas e bocas coladas. Estavam sentados sobre o assoalho e um dos dois — ou ambos, talvez — esbarrou em uma garrafa e seu conteúdo se espalhou pelo chão, impregnando o ar com o cheiro de álcool. James imaginou que a boca de Sirius devia ter o gosto daquela bebida cara. Remus deslizou a língua, provando mais do sabor. O animago pareceu aprovar o movimento, pois gemeu, lânguido.

James sentiu seu baixo ventre arder. Já tinha visto os dois com lábios inchados e conduta suspeita, mas nada parecido com aquela necessidade ferina com a qual eles se encaravam. Oh, tinha que fazer alguma coisa — algo como desviar o olhar e se afastar, sentindo-se devidamente constrangido —, mas simplesmente não conseguia deixar de mirá-los.

A mão de Remus, dedos pálidos, sumiu entre os cabelos de Sirius, puxando-o para mais perto. Beijaram-se e morderam-se como os animais que eram, no fundo. Havia certa ferocidade no ganido que Remus deixou escapar quando a boca de Sirius alcançou seu pescoço, percorrendo-o com os lábios e sugando a pele.

Afastaram-se por um instante, ambos ofegantes, e Sirius tocou a face de Remus com a palma da mão. O contato pareceu enganosamente suave. James sabia que as mãos de Sirius eram ásperas e calejadas em razão dos anos manejando uma vassoura, como sabia que o toque dele era pesado e pouco delicado, porque os dois viviam se esbarrando, brigando e se cutucando e existia pouca coisa no mundo que ele desconhecia acerca de Sirius. Ainda assim o animago nunca tocara a ele dessa forma, com tanta ternura. Remus inclinou-se em direção à mão de Sirius e algo entre as costelas de James, que parecia muito com inveja, se retorceu.

Sirius entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Remus e guiou a mão dele até o seu peito. O lobisomem entendeu o pedido mudo e desabotoou a camisa, percorrendo os botões lentamente, até que Sirius estava livre da vestimenta.

— Aqui — o animago orientou, sua voz soando rouca.

Sirius voltou a conduzi-lo, dessa vez através da pele nua; ombros, músculos suaves, o delicado traço de pelos que descia até seu baixo ventre. Remus sorriu maliciosamente e James percebeu que aquilo era um jogo em que Sirius o guiava como se estivesse dando-lhe lições sobre uma matéria importante.

Quando Sirius finalmente infiltrou as mãos sob a blusa de Remus, despindo-o, o jogo terminou. Já havia todo um mapa feito de cicatrizes sobre a pele de Remus, indicando os caminhos a serem seguidos, de forma que o lobisomem não precisou conduzir o outro. Sirius curvou-se e traçou uma das marcas com a ponta da língua e Remus ganiu. James teve que cerrar os dentes para não gemer também.

Observou como Remus puxou Sirius para cima e o beijou na boca, colando seus corpos, enredando as línguas e percorrendo o paladar do animago. Sirius sorriu entre o beijo e Remus mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior. James sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem. Algo parecido devia estar passando com Remus, pois ele teve que se inclinar contra o pé da cama em busca de apoio quando Sirius envolveu sua cintura e tomou para si o controle. Daquele ângulo James pôde ver que os olhos do lobisomem estavam quase negros, pupilas dilatadas pelo álcool e pelo desejo.

Oh, os dois pareciam uma confusão de suor, mãos e pele. Por um instante James imaginou como seria estar entre eles, o calor de Sirius, as cicatrizes de Remus, e seu pênis pulsou dolorosamente. Acariciou a si mesmo por cima roupa, sem coragem de abrir o fecho da calça e tocar-se diretamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Remus percorreu as costas de Sirius com as mãos, aferrando-se a ele.

O animago beijou Remus longamente e, então, se desvencilhou do seu agarre apenas para se curvar e tomar seu mamilo esquerdo entre os lábios. Um uivo embargado escapou da garganta de Remus, selvagem e excitado. Sirius cravou os dentes, mordeu a pele suave e lambeu, voraz, enquanto o lobisomem o abraçou, arranhando suas costas. Houve um leve movimento de cadeiras e James percebeu que Sirius estava esfregando seus quadris contra a perna de Remus. O lobisomem arquejou, se retorceu, jogou a cabeça para trás e ganiu.

Cada toque entre os dois vinha carregado de uma ferocidade natural, própria deles, do que eles eram, e James nunca havia se sentido tão solitário na vida, pois não era dotado daquele tipo de impetuosidade. Deveria virar as costas e ir embora, porque estar ali não era certo e essa linha de pensamento provavelmente iria custar sua sanidade, mas, então, Remus estava desabotoando as calças de Sirius e liberando sua ereção.

James sentiu a boca seca e de repente era como se seus ossos fossem feitos de chumbo, pesados demais para que ele pudesse se mover. Sirius se incorporou, dando alcance a Remus, que tomou seu membro com as mãos. O lobisomem o acariciou alternando movimentos rápidos e fortes com toques suaves, escorregando por seus testículos e contornando a ponta da sua dureza, circulando a fenda ali com o polegar. A face de Sirius adquiriu um adorável tom vermelho e ele gemeu, entregue. Remus sorriu, satisfeito, e Sirius o beijou, em parte apenas para extinguir aquela expressão de prepotência.

Se James estava tão duro que doía, podia imaginar a excitação de Sirius. Não foi uma surpresa quando, com mais um e outro movimento da mão de Remus, ele gozou, arqueando as costas, adorável, deixando escapar um grito abafado. Remus também ganiu e o ruído indefinido que escapou da boca de James se juntou ao bramido dos dois e se perdeu.

James podia ouvir a respiração de Sirius, pesada e irregular. Satisfeito e exausto ele se aferrou a Remus, que o aconchegou. O lobisomem tocou o rosto dele ternamente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo suado da sua face. Ambos se encararam e sorriram e James se sentiu mais intruso do que nunca.

— Você é lindo — Remus falou e James diria que era um erro inflar o orgulho de Sirius, se pudesse ter dito qualquer coisa.

O animago sorriu com malícia e satisfação, enchendo James de ganas de entrar no quarto e tocá-lo, beijar a Remus, beijar ambos de uma vez. Oh, esses desejos iriam cobrar seu preço depois, quando sua consciência não estivesse mais tomada por aquele cheiro de álcool, suor e sexo.

As mãos de Sirius percorreram o tronco de Remus lentamente, traçando as cicatrizes mais salientes com devoção. Eles tomaram seu tempo nisso, até que o animago desceu a mão entre as pernas de Remus.

— Porra, Padfoot! — o lobisomem praguejou.

Remus ainda não havia gozado e Sirius o afagou pausada e maldosamente por sobre a roupa, num ritmo que era torturante até para James. Ainda assim, por mais bastardo que Sirius pudesse ser, era impossível não querê-lo quando ele sorriu torto e por fim abriu o fecho da calça de Remus, arrancando a peça de roupa.

Qualquer resquício de autocontrole que restava a James se esvaiu no instante em que Sirius baixou o rosto e tocou a masculinidade de Remus com a boca. O lobisomem gemeu e James mordeu as costas da mão na tentativa de se manter em silêncio. Escorregou a mão para dentro da calça, abandonando o pudor e tocando-se livremente.

— _Moony_ — Sirius disse com um suspiro, seu hálito acariciando a ereção do outro.

Remus arquejou e lançou o quadril para frente em um movimento involuntário, roçando nos lábios de Sirius. O animago pareceu satisfeito com a reação provocada. Acariciou o membro de Remus, primeiro com as mãos, bombeando lentamente, e Remus mordeu os lábios e abriu mais as pernas. Em seguida Sirius voltou a tocá-lo com a boca, apenas deslizando os lábios pela longitude, enlouquecendo tanto Remus quanto James.

Pareceu uma eternidade até que ele finalmente envolveu a masculinidade de Remus com língua e lábios, chupando a ponta com um ruído indecente. O lobisomem deixou de respirar por um instante. James estrangulou um gemido e se aferrou à soleira da porta na tentativa de não gozar.

Sirius o lambeu, deu voltas com a língua e então foi mais abaixo, sugando os testículos em tensão. Remus arfou, se retorceu e enterrou os dedos no cabelo de Sirius, em um gesto que era em parte carinho e em parte demanda. Sirius voltou a tomá-lo entre os lábios e desceu até a base, engolindo o membro de Remus, então, subiu de volta, detendo-se na ponta e acariciando a longitude do outro com a mão.

Foi demais para James. Desejava estar no lugar de Sirius, devorando a Remus; e desejava estar no lugar de Remus, provando daquela boca; como também desejava estar em meio aos dois. Gozou após um movimento rápido e seco, engasgando-se com um gemido de prazer. Um rastro de fogo passou por suas veias e deixou sua mente em branco, tomada pelo deleite. O chumbo em seus ossos derreteu, tirando-lhe a estabilidade e fazendo seus joelhos balançarem.

Sirius repetiu o movimento de vai e vem com a boca, uma vez, duas vezes, fazendo o prazer de Remus explodir. O gozo sacudiu o corpo do lobisomem, que se lançou ligeiramente para frente, obrigando Sirius a tomá-lo por inteiro. O animago o aceitou, abraçando sua masculinidade com a garganta e forçando-se a não se afastar. Quando Remus finalmente se retirou, suspirando, as faces vermelhas e os membros lânguidos, James pôde ver como o sêmen dele escorreu pelos lábios e queixo de Sirius.

Sirius limpou o rosto com as costas da mão, mas mal pode completar o gesto e Remus o puxou para cima e o beijou. O animago correspondeu e por um instante foi faminto, até que lentamente o ritmo esmoreceu e restou apenas um toque suave de lábios. Ao se separarem Remus se encarregou de limpar os restos de fluído corporal remanescentes com um aceno da varinha. Os dois sorriram um para o outro e Sirius deixou-se cair sobre o colo de Remus, aninhando-se contra ele. O lobisomem suspirou, ligeiramente exasperado, mas James pôde ouvir a satisfação por trás do gesto. De fato, no instante seguinte Remus levou as mãos até os cabelos de Sirius, afagando-os gentilmente.

— Que tal a cama? — o lobisomem propôs.

— Você é mais macio, Moony — Sirius disse com um sorriso e James sabia que ele ganharia a discussão.

Já era mais do que demasiado e James finalmente conseguiu se mover, colocando-os fora de seu campo de visão. Subiu o fecho das calças e tentou se recompor silenciosamente antes de começar a se afastar dali. Deu um passo e, então, outro e em seguida desatou a correr. O sentimento existente entre os dois amigos de repente o atingiu como algo palpável; a intimidade para além de qualquer laço fraterno, a ternura e todo aquele desejo feroz.

James não conseguiu reprimir a abrasadora inveja que se instalou em seu peito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Yeah! James de voyeur! :x

O James também shippa SiriusxRemus!

Espero que não tenha ficado (demasiadamente) estranho. Por favor, me digam o que acharam!


	9. True Love

**Dia 09: True Love (Coldplay).**

**N/A:** Quebrei a cabeça com essa. A música é tão perfeita para o casal que eu acabei ficando confusa.

Apenas para situar, a fic se encaixaria entre os livros três e quatro da série, após o Sirius escapar do Ministério fugindo de Hogwarts no Bicuço e o Remus deixar o cargo de professor.

Sério, deem uma olhada na letra dessa música e vejam se não tem tudo a ver com esse período pós-Azkaban!

* * *

><p>.<p>

True Love

.

Tell me you Love me

If you don't, then lie

Lie to me

Remember once upon a time

When I was yours and you were blind

The fire would sparkled in your yes

And mine

.

Remus tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, com cuidado, e, então, se aproximou e o beijou. Parecia a primeira, e talvez fosse realmente, porque eles não eram mais os mesmos.

Sirius não conseguia se reconhecer quando se mirava no espelho, seus olhos pareciam mortos. Havia apenas uma fagulha onde antes ardera uma estrela. _Sirius_. A estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno. Agora o nome parecia apenas uma ironia.

Remus aparentemente ainda se lembrava do tempo em que havia fogo em seu olhar. Lentamente Sirius subiu as mãos, enredando os dedos nos fios castanhos e o puxando para mais perto. Remus passou as mãos por suas costas. Se tivessem lhe dito um mês atrás que aquele tipo de calor ainda existia no mundo, Sirius não teria acreditado.

Viveram dias de hesitação depois que Remus largara o cargo de professor em Hogwarts, o primeiro emprego respeitável e estável que tivera na vida, para acompanhá-lo numa vida de fugitivo. Isso devia significar alguma coisa, mas Sirius temia descobrir o que exatamente. Tinham se passado doze anos. Doze anos de luas cheias, doze anos de Azkaban e Lilian e James mortos. E, então, Remus havia se acercado com toda aquela ternura.

— Como você pode me perdoar? — Sirius deixou escapar a pergunta que estava corroendo sua mente quando se afastaram alguns centímetros, apenas o suficiente para respirar.

— Quando foi que eu não te perdoei, Padfoot? — Remus indagou com um sorriso e em seguida desceu a boca até seu pescoço.

Sirius arfou perante a sensação. Remus os guiou até a cama e a alcançaram numa confusão de braços e pernas, deixando-se cair desajeitadamente. Sirius beijou aquele espaço entre a mandíbula e o pescoço de Remus, fazendo o lobisomem ganir, e era bom saber que certas coisas não mudavam nunca. Os beijos de Remus avançaram por seu torço desnudo e as mãos dele apertaram sua ereção por sobre a calça. O calor que irradiou dali subiu por suas veias e comprimiu seu coração.

Passou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Remus e puxou a veste para cima, Remus ergueu os braços para ajudá-lo no processo. Quando finalmente a peça de roupa foi retirada Sirius sentiu um nó apertado se formar em sua garganta. Orgulhava-se tanto de conhecer cada uma das cicatrizes de Remus, mas agora ele tinha todo um novo emaranhado de marcas sobre a pele.

O lobisomem pareceu notar a dor que nublava os seus olhos, pois retirou a mão da sua entreperna. Sirius escorregou a mão pelo peito de Remus, mas já não havia mais nada de sexual no ato.

— Diga que você me ama, Moony — pediu, soando terrivelmente desesperado —, mesmo que eu não tenha deixado você ficar sabendo sobre a troca do fiel do segredo do James, mesmo eu... — Sua voz se quebrou.

Remus o trouxe para mais perto e beijou seu pescoço e, então, sua face.

— Eu também não confiei em você, Sirius.

O animago assentiu, sentindo-se terrível por aceitar dividir aquela culpa, mas acolhendo o consolo que Remus oferecia. Desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos ao notar que o lobisomem havia se esquivado do seu pedido egoísta. Sentiu-se muito cansado quando viu o outro dar um ligeiro sorriso, que parecia mais triste do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Eu amo você, Sirius. Amei durante todo esse tempo. — Remus tocou sua mão suavemente. — Vamos dormir — o lobisomem ofereceu e Sirius concordou com um aceno.

Ainda que a declaração fosse uma mentira, era o suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Comentem o que estão achando, por favor! Vocês não tem ideia do quanto cada comentário me deixa feliz.

Até o próximo!


	10. Hoje A Noite Não Tem Luar

**Dia 10: Hoje A Noite Não Tem Luar (Legião Urbana).**

**N/A:** Sinto-me o Coelho Branco da Alice: "Estou atrasada, estou atrasada!".

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hoje A Noite Não Tem Luar

.

Lua de prata no céu

O brilho das estrelas no chão

Tenho certeza que não sonhava

A noite linda continuava

E a voz tão doce que me falava

"O mundo pertence a nós!"

.

Remus ainda se surpreendia ao despertar de uma transformação livre de ferimentos. Sentia-se exausto, músculos doloridos, mas apenas isso. Estendeu a mão à frente da face e abriu os olhos. Teve que piscar várias vezes, o mundo voltando ao foco através dos seus olhos humanos. Não havia sangue, mas suas unhas estavam imundas e seu braço estava sujo de terra.

Lentamente as lembranças da noite afloraram à sua mente. Cheiro de lama e de folhas, os galhos das árvores roçando seu pelo, a sensação de terra e cascalho sobre suas patas, o vento, as estrelas e, deuses, a lua, cheia, imensa, queimando sua pele. E Remus tinha uivado para ela.

Haviam saído da Casa dos Gritos.

A consciência do ato travou sua garganta e Remus sentiu seu estômago revirar. Como puderam? Ele era um monstro, tanta coisa podia ter dado errado, podia ter matado alguém, podia ser expulso de Hogwarts...

A sequência de pensamentos desesperados foi interrompida por Sirius jogando-se sobre os seus ombros.

— Moony! — ele disse à guisa de cumprimento. Tinha os cabelos arrepiados e obviamente acabara de despertar.

— Fomos lá para fora. Saímos da Casa dos Gritos. — Não era uma pergunta, mas Remus precisava de uma confirmação de que aquilo não havia sido um sonho desvairado.

Sirius riu, satisfeito, e a risada soou repleta de rebeldia e desprezo por todos os modelos comportamentais preconcebidos. Remus sentiu a vibração das costelas dele junto ao seu corpo. Aparentemente Sirius tinha tido a decência inusitada de recolocar as calças após voltar à forma humana, mas Remus estava completamente nu. O animago não parecia se importar.

Remus se lembrou dele correndo ao seu lado, provocando-lhe com mordidas amigáveis e rosnados que mais pareciam risos, aparecendo e reaparecendo no meio das árvores da Floresta Proibida, James metendo-se entre os dois com os cornos, o uivo de Sirius juntando-se ao seu. Nunca antes havia estado tão vivo; o lobisomem finalmente um pouco saciado, inebriado por aquela liberdade até então sempre negada.

— O mundo pertence a nós, Moony!

O ressonar de James fez eco à declaração. Sirius voltou a rir, abrasadoramente feliz. Remus podia sentir o calor dele ardendo contra a sua pele e de repente seu peito também estava cheio daquela felicidade advinda de um malfeito bem feito.

Sorriu para Sirius. Se fosse escolher um alguém com quem compartilhar o mundo, certamente seria ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sabe, eu tinha toda uma ideia cheia de lágrimas para essa música, mas no final decidi me ater apenas à parte feliz da canção. Nem eu estava me aguentando com todo meu drama, e amanhã ainda tem "Back to Black"... :P

Enfim, obrigada por ler e comentar!


	11. Back to Black

**Dia 11: Back to Black (Amy Winehouse).**

* * *

><p>Back to Black<p>

.

_I Love you much_

_It's not enough, you love blow and I love puff_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times _

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to black_

_._

— O que você faria se eu morresse, Remus? — Sirius lançou de repente, jogado na cama do lobisomem e cercado de doces recém-surrupiados do porão da Dedosdemel.

Remus rodou os olhos por trás do livro que estava lendo.

— Eu morreria junto, Padfoot — disse em um tom desinteressado.

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito com a resposta.

— É claro que sim. Como você sobreviveria sem toda a alegria que eu forneço para a sua vida? — questionou, fazendo um gesto vago e sugestivo que abarcava o próprio corpo.

Remus o fuzilou com o olhar, mais por reflexo do que por estar realmente irritado. Sirius parecia invencível, todo indolência, os lábios adoçados por chocolates roubados, cabelos negros e rebeldia. O futuro aparentava estar muito distante e a morte era apenas uma palavra. Por um segundo Remus acreditou que amá-lo seria o suficiente e que aquela felicidade não acabaria nunca.

.

Morreu com Sirius. Despedaçou-se centenas de vezes, perecendo um pouco a cada lua cheia durante os doze anos que o animago passou em Azkaban. Mortos os dois, embora ambos ainda respirassem.

.

— Harry está no Ministério da Magia. Voldemort armou uma emboscada para pegar a profecia. Há Comensais da Morte, o próprio Voldemort pode estar indo por ele.

Remus disse as palavras muito rápido. O cérebro de Sirius absorveu apenas a essência: Harry em perigo. Era o suficiente.

— Merda, merda! — o animago murmurou, pegando a varinha de cima da mesa e calçando os sapatos sem as meias, o peito dolorosamente comprimido pelo medo e pela adrenalina.

Remus já estava na frente da lareira com um punhado de Pó de Flu nas mãos, seguindo as instruções que o próprio Dumbledore tinha passado apressadamente. Sirius se acercou, mas antes que pudesse ficar frente à lareira Remus virou-se e impediu sua passagem com o corpo. O animago lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

— Você não vai — Remus sentenciou.

A afirmação soou estranhamente irreal.

— Mas que porra...?

— Você não pode simplesmente aparecer em pleno Ministério da Magia!

Sirius estava pronto para explodir em fúria e dar início àquela batalha ali mesmo, contra Remus, quando o lobisomem soltou um grunhido e sua face se contorceu numa expressão de completa agonia. Sirius percebeu o medo do outro, medo por Harry, pois seria uma forma de perder James outra vez, e o absoluto terror por ele.

— Não posso ficar aqui enquanto todos lutam, Moony. Não dessa vez — disse, sua voz soando tão descabidamente suave que Remus não contestou. — Azkaban seria melhor, eu morreria se ficasse para trás.

O lobisomem deu um suspiro dolorido.

— Tome cuidado.

Sirius aquiesceu, tomando ele mesmo o Pó de Flu das mãos de Remus e lançando a substancia na lareira, que ardeu em chamas verdes.

Mais tarde Remus se resignou com a consciência terrível de que, de uma forma ou de outra, teria sido lançado ao luto de novo naquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Comentem, por favor!


	12. Like a Virgin

**Dia 12: Like a Virgin (Madonna).**

**N/A: **Esse capítulo é +18. Yeah, sexo entre homens. Então, se você é menor de idade, leia apenas as outras drabbles.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Like a Virgin

.

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

.

Remus soube que iria acontecer quando Sirius desceu os lábios até o seu pescoço. Estavam na Casa dos Gritos, sobre lençóis que cheiravam a suor e mofo. Remus tinha mastigado os pés da cama durante as luas cheias que passara ali sozinho e James havia consertado o móvel com magia, mas a cama nunca mais fora tão estável quanto era antes dos sucessivos ataques do lobisomem.

Nada disso importou quando Sirius cravou os dentes em sua garganta, mordendo suavemente e lambendo depois. A quentura que emanava dele era enlouquecedora. Remus passou as mãos pelas costas de Sirius e deixou seu rosto descansar sobre o ombro dele, enquanto o animago depositava beijos por sua nuca, seu pescoço e seus ombros. As mãos de Sirius desceram, apertando sua cintura possessivamente.

Uma sensação gelada se agitou no estomago de Remus. Sirius obviamente sabia o que fazia, enquanto ele estava apenas fingindo saber.

Sentiu a respiração do animago contra a sua face e virou o rosto para beijá-lo. Deslizou a língua para dentro da boca de Sirius, resvalando em seus dentes, beijando e sugando. Pareceu durar muito tempo e quando se separaram Sirius sorriu. Remus sentiu a pressão dos dedos dele sobre sua bochecha.

Estava acostumado ao toque de Sirius. Haviam passado metade de uma vida provocando-se com brincadeiras, dando-se cutucões, envolvendo-se brigas, algumas simuladas e outras assustadoramente reais. Sirius costumava fazer seus curativos após a lua cheia e provavelmente ele poderia desenhar suas cicatrizes de olhos fechados. Ainda assim, aquela intimidade _sexual_, aqueles arrepios deliberadamente provocados, eram coisas muito novas.

O animago se afastou alguns centímetros, a respiração dele um pouco descompassada. Remus permaneceu imóvel enquanto Sirius deslizava a mão, percorrendo seus braços sobre a roupa e, então, seu peito, indo pousar sobre os botões da sua camisa. Deliberadamente lento, Sirius desabotoou a vestimenta. O animago o encarava com devoção, olhos feitos de pupilas, excitado. Remus sentiu o sangue afluir para sua face e sabia que estava corando. Sirius tomou seus dedos entre os dele, entrelaçando-os por um segundo; em seguida levou a mão de Remus aos lábios e beijou o dorso em um gesto tipicamente cavalheiresco. Não combinava nada com ele e Remus riu.

— Sério, Sirius?

O animago deu de ombros.

— Por que não? — questionou e, ainda com a mão de Remus junto aos lábios, lambeu-lhe a palma. O lobisomem sentiu a saliva queimar sobre sua pele e estremeceu. Sirius deu um sorriso provocante, satisfeito consigo mesmo. — Nervoso?

Remus aquiesceu quase imperceptivelmente. O animago costumava se gabar a respeito dos seus encontros aos quatro ventos, enquanto Remus nunca escondera sua inexperiência. Sirius o puxou para perto e o abraçou. O lobisomem sentiu o calor do outro abarcá-lo. Lentamente Sirius deslizou as mãos por suas costas em um carinho suave, e um pouco do seu medo sumiu no ar. Seria mais uma dentre tantas coisas que compartilhavam; logros, segredos, companheirismo, luas cheias, beijos, _sexo_. Remus buscou a barra da blusa de Sirius e a puxou para cima. O animago estendeu os braços para ajudá-lo no processo e em um segundo a veste estava jogada no chão.

O peito dele era branco e amplo. Remus tocou a pele com a ponta dos dedos, contornando as clavículas salientes, as costelas e o emaranhado de pelos negros que sumia dentro das calças. Sirius arfou quando Remus subiu e resvalou em seu mamilo esquerdo. Pareceu um bom modo de levá-los adiante.

O lobisomem armou-se de coragem e se curvou, tomando aquele pedaço de pele entre os lábios, envolvendo-o com a língua e sugando suavemente. Sirius ganiu de surpresa e prazer, e Remus sentiu o gemido dele vibrando entre seus dentes. Demorou-se ali até que o animago puxou seu rosto para cima e beijou sua boca.

Segurando uma das suas mãos, Sirius a levou até as próprias calças, num pedido sem palavras para que o ajudasse a terminar de se despir. Remus respirou fundo antes de abrir o fecho, só percebendo um segundo tarde demais que os dedos de Sirius também estavam sobre o cós da sua calça. Desvestiram-se desajeitadamente, apoiando-se um no outro e chutando as roupas para longe.

Sirius o mirou longamente, sem qualquer pudor. Já tinham se visto desnudos centenas de vezes antes, mas era a primeira vez que o animago permitia-se toda aquela voracidade no olhar. Instantes depois Remus sentiu as mãos de Sirius sobre o seu peito, levando-o suavemente para baixo, obrigando-o a deitar no colchão.

O animago passou uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e inclinou-se para beijá-lo, línguas e dentes e então lábios descendo por sua mandíbula. Remus enfiou os dedos nos cabelos negros e mordeu Sirius de volta. O animago sorriu antes de lamber sua bochecha, fazendo Remus rir.

Sentia-se arder. Cada pedaço de pele que Sirius tocava, sua respiração, o peso dele sobre o seu corpo, aquela intimidade abrasadora e o fato de que o amava, tanto, tanto. Era para ser absolutamente constrangedor, mas cada toque trocado parecia apenas natural.

Sirius baixou o corpo alguns centímetros e fez um movimento de cadeira, roçando seu membro na masculinidade de Remus. O lobisomem se engasgou com um gemido e Sirius deixou escapar um ligeiro suspiro. Remus sentiu suas bochechas em brasa, envergonhado e excitado.

O animago repetiu aquele movimento cadenciado uma e outra vez, respirando junto ao pescoço de Remus, antes de se incorporar, dando-se espaço. Remus arquejou quando Sirius, sentado sobre suas pernas, envolveu a própria masculinidade e a sua, acariciando os dois ao mesmo tempo. O mundo era calor. Remus derreteu um pouco.

Sirius mordia os lábios, sem desprender os olhos do seu rosto, tão bonito que Remus sentiu que poderia terminar apenas com a visão dele, lábios inchados e face corada. O animago estendeu a mão livre e tocou sua face, afagando seus cabelos gentilmente em seguida. Por instante Remus achou que ele fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas em vez disso Sirius se afastou, saindo de cima de suas pernas e puxando-o para que voltasse a se sentar.

Remus deixou-se conduzir, ligeiramente atordoado. Sirius devorou seus lábios e de repente as mãos dele estavam por todo o lugar. Quando o animago abandonou sua boca Remus retribuiu beijando onde podia alcançar, mandíbula, queixo, fronte. A pele dele, suada, quase elétrica pelo desejo, parecia doce.

Foi uma surpresa quando Sirius se apartou e deitou-se no colchão, apoiando-se sobre o travesseiro velho e comido por traças. Remus lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, a ausência dos toques dele deixando uma sensação gelada sobre a sua pele. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente, seus lábios torcendo-se daquela mesma forma adorável que Remus aprendera a associar a uma explosão iminente.

Então, a despeito de tudo o que Remus poderia esperar, Sirius abriu as pernas, entregue. O lobisomem não conseguiu encontrar os pulmões, sua respiração suspensa. Seu pênis deu um estirão doloroso perante a visão. Remus afagou seu membro com um movimento rápido e em seguida apertou a base. Nada no mundo jamais havia sido tão excitante. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não pretende apenas olhar, não é? — O questionamento poderia ser mortificante, mas vindo de Sirius apenas fez Remus sorrir.

— Admita, você não suportaria se eu somente admirasse — provocou de volta, embora seu estomago desse voltas, repleto de insegurança e de expectativa.

Inclinou-se e beijou a boca de Sirius suavemente. O animago tocou sua face e correu a mão por seus cabelos com tanta ternura que era quase doloroso.

— Aqui, Moony — ele disse, alcançando a varinha e segurando sua mão. Sirius murmurou um feitiço, obviamente pesquisado com antecedência, e a mão de Remus de repente estava melada com uma substancia pegajosa.

Não era preciso maiores explicações. Remus desceu a mão. Primeiro acariciou o membro de Sirius, bombeando no mesmo ritmo que o animago tinha estabelecido minutos atrás, então deslizou os dedos pelos testículos dele e mais abaixo. Beijou o torso de Sirius, resvalando os lábios e a língua por cada pedaço que pele que podia alcançar, mordendo ocasionalmente.

Sirius gemeu de incômodo quando Remus escorregou um dedo para o seu interior, jogou a cabeça para trás e tapou os olhos com o braço, mas não cerrou as pernas. Remus acarinhou a virilha dele com a mão livre, enredando os dedos nos pelos púbicos, para, então, voltar a masturbá-lo. Seu próprio membro pulsava dolorosamente, mas Remus sentia que qualquer coisa que fizesse a respeito apenas o levaria a terminar rápido demais.

Concentrou-se em Sirius, girou os dedos dentro dele, introduzindo mais um e outro quando pareceu adequado, acariciando e moldando-o. Levou séculos até que a respiração de Sirius entrasse em um ritmo razoavelmente regular. Quando isso aconteceu Remus se incorporou, untando a si mesmo com os restos daquela substancia lubrificante.

— Relaxe — pediu, embora ele mesmo achasse impossível fazê-lo. Aquilo era novo para os dois.

Sirius retirou a mão do rosto e assentiu, uma vermelhidão adorável subindo por seu pescoço e suas bochechas. Remus contornou as pernas dele até se colocar devidamente entre elas. Sirius afastou ainda mais os joelhos e prendeu a respiração. Remus se lançou para frente com um movimento do quadril, tão lentamente quanto pôde. Ganiu, dolorido e excitado, quando a estreiteza de Sirius o envolveu. O rosto de Sirius perdeu qualquer rastro de cor e ele deixou escapar um arquejo lamurioso.

Por um segundo Remus considerou parar, mas então Sirius envolveu seus ombros com os braços, colando seus troncos e o levando mais para dentro. O gemido de um ecoou o do outro. A sensação era assustadoramente boa.

Remus se moveu o mais cuidadosamente que conseguiu, estocadas lentas e longas. Sirius ganiu e mordeu seu ombro, mas Remus não saberia mais parar mesmo se quisesse. Enterrou-se no animago com movimentos descompassados, roçando no pênis dele, preso entre seus corpos, a cada estocada. Tomou um tempo considerável até que os gemidos de Sirius soassem prazerosos, mas finalmente ele suspirou de deleite.

Remus sentiu-se enlouquecer com o som. Aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos e ergueu-se um pouco para conseguir meter a mão entre ambos e acariciar a masculinidade de Sirius. O arquejo que escapou da garganta dele foi lânguido e doce, e bastaram alguns movimentos para que ele gozasse, quente, intenso. Sirius cravou as unhas em suas costas, acercando-o impossivelmente, colando os lábios nos seus. Remus deixou-se cair sobre ele e retribuiu o beijo desajeitadamente. A língua de Sirius contra a sua, o calor do corpo dele, toda aquela proximidade; Remus terminou com mais uma investida, derramando-se dentro de Sirius.

A sensação era parecida com cair de uma vassoura e não atingir o chão. Remus sentiu o prazer correr por suas veias, amolecendo seus músculos e entorpecendo sua mente. A exaustão tomou seus membros e ele rolou de lado, retirando-se de Sirius com um ruído úmido. O animago respirava com dificuldade, obviamente também envolvido por aquele enlevo.

— Você não é mais virgem — Sirius apontou desnecessariamente, sua voz apenas um sussurro embargado.

Remus suspirou enquanto Sirius dava um sorriso torto e passava o braço sobre o seu peito, aninhando-se contra o seu corpo.

— Parece que sim — o lobisomem concordou.

No entanto, achava que jamais deixaria de se encantar com o som do coração de Sirius batendo junto ao seu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Pessoal, tá muito tarde e eu nunca havia escrito nada tão rápido. Superestimei minha capacidade de escrever um lemon num espaço de tempo apertado. Não tô muito satisfeita com o resultado desse capítulo, mas achei melhor não me demorar ainda mais nele e comprometer os próximos.

Aos leitores fantasma: comentem! Não vai doer, eu vou responder, a gente vai trocar impressões. Pode até ser muito bacana!

Beijos e até o próximo.


	13. Só Hoje

**Dia 13: Só Hoje (Jota Quest).**

**N/A: **Espero que vocês apreciem, porque eu particularmente gostei desse. ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

Só Hoje

.

_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar_

_Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa_

_Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz_

.

— Isso está horrível, Moony! Nem pensar que você vai descer com essas roupas.

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha, parando de abotoar o casaco, ralo e puído sobre cotovelos, na metade. Estavam no dormitório trocando de roupa para irem assistir à semifinal da taça de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina. James era uma pilha de nervos andando ao redor dos dois.

— Desde quando você liga para o que eu visto? — Remus questionou.

— Desde quando você está tão feio que vai afastar as garotas.

— Não estou preocupado.

— Mas eu vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo e não quero que as garotas se afastem de _mim_ por tabela.

— Já usei esse casaco milhares de vezes, Padfoot, e você nunca reclamou — o lobisomem disse em um suspiro cansado.

— Céus, me pergunto quantas garotas eu perdi por não ter percebido antes o quão feio você estava.

Remus rilhou os dentes, soando meio como um rosnado. James rolou os olhos.

— Vocês querem parar com isso? Caso não tenham reparado, eu tenho um pomo para capturar no meio de uma nevasca. — Como se para reforçar seu ponto o vento ululou lá fora.

— Prongs está certo. Anda logo, Moony, tira essa coisa feia e veste esse daqui.

Sem esperar resposta Sirius puxou o casaco velho de Remus, fino demais para a ventania que soprava além das janelas, obrigando-o a tirar a peça de roupa. Em seguida o animago estendeu a própria jaqueta, feita de couro macio e fartamente acolchoada. Sentindo-se vencido, Remus a vestiu. Ficou um pouco grande, mas caiu bem, como se ele tivesse comprado um número maior de propósito, só para parecer legal. Ninguém falou nada, mas Remus sabia que se um dia tentasse devolver a vestimenta Sirius tomaria como um insulto.

— Agora que o Moony está bonito, podemos ir? – James perguntou em um tom impaciente.

Remus murmurou "obrigado" enquanto desciam as escadas, mas Sirius fingiu não ouvir, da mesma forma como James fingiu não ver quando Remus deixou-se ficar um pouco para trás e afundou o rosto no tecido da jaqueta para sentir o cheiro de Sirius.


	14. Really Don't Care

**Dia 14: Really Don't Care (Demi Lovato).**

**N/A: **Acho que levei mais em conta o clipe do que a letra da música em si, mas suponho que esteja valendo.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Really Don't Care

.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I really don't care_

.

James estendeu a garrafa de vinho das fadas e Sirius bebeu direto do gargalo, antes de passar a bebida para Peter. Uma música animada vinha das escadas e invadia o dormitório, acompanhada pela algazarra de toda a Grifinória em festa pela conquista da taça de quadribol. Normalmente James e Sirius seriam a parte mais brilhante da comemoração, mas James estava tentando manter alguma cordura pelo bem do seu namoro com Lily, e se embebedar com vinho contrabandeado em pleno Salão Comunal não parecia uma boa forma de fazer isso.

Além do mais, era o sétimo ano e havia uma guerra acontecendo lá fora, da qual eles logo tomariam parte. Ninguém dizia nada, mas inconscientemente eles procuravam prolongar aqueles momentos em que o mundo se resumia aos quatro e a uma amizade que ardia na medula dos ossos.

Peter ofereceu a garrafa para Remus e foi a vez dele de beber. O líquido era enganosamente doce. Remus tomou um gole e outro e sentiu a garganta queimar. Sirius riu da sua ligeira careta, para então passar a mão por suas costas em um carinho suave.

Quando empurrou a bebida de volta para James recebeu um aceno negativo como resposta. Em vez de pegar a garrafa James se incorporou, sentando mais reto e olhando-os com expectativa.

— Vou me casar com a Lily — ele soltou sem aviso.

Peter não desviou a atenção da garrafa de vinho que Remus tinha passado para ele, por sua vez o lobisomem cutucava um curativo recente que incomodava um pouco, fruto da última lua cheia, e não ergueu os olhos, Sirius apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Temos ouvido isso durante os últimos três anos, Prongs — ele informou.

James balançou a cabeça em um gesto exasperado.

— _De verdade _— esclareceu. — Logo depois que sairmos da escola. Eu pedi a ela e Lily aceitou. — Finalmente suas palavras ganharam a atenção dos outros.

Remus sorriu, Peter o encarou como se ainda não acreditasse e Sirius deixou escapar um suspiro resignado.

— Wormtail, sabe todas aquelas vezes em que eu apostei com você que isso jamais aconteceria? — Sirius questionou. — Era brincadeira.

Peter riu pelo nariz.

— Nem pensar! Devemos brindar a isso, eu estou rico!

— Você leva mesmo a sério isso de conseguir tudo o que quer, heim Prongs? — Remus disse com um sorriso e se esticou para dar uma batidinha amigável no ombro do outro.

James riu, sua felicidade ecoando através dos quatro. Brindaram alternando longos goles de vinho direto da garrafa.

— Vocês sabem, não é? Eu amo vocês. Isso — James fez um gesto vago abarcando os quatro, já um pouco bêbado de vinho e de felicidade — não vai mudar, não importa quão bonita a Lily seja.

Sirius deu de ombros.

— Não seja convencido, Prongs. É tudo uma questão de gosto.

Mal as palavras soaram e Remus sentiu um puxão. De repente a boca de Sirius estava junto a sua. Remus tentou se afastar, mas sentiu a mão do outro sobre sua nuca, impedindo qualquer movimento nesse sentido, abrasadora. Não houve muito que Remus pudesse fazer quando Sirius deslizou a língua entre seus lábios além de corresponder. Beijaram-se, pela primeira vez na frente dos outros.

Em algum ponto Sirius havia deslizado o braço em volta da sua cintura, Remus percebeu quando se afastaram, logo antes de corar intensamente.

— Merda, Sirius! — reclamou com fio de voz, envergonhado demais até para se irritar apropriadamente.

Sirius não parecia nem remotamente constrangido.

— Eu não me importo. _Eles _não se importam — assegurou, apontando para os amigos.

O lobisomem arriscou relancear o olhar para eles. James tinha as faces tingidas de vermelho, mas ainda assim sustentava um sorriso torto e assentiu levemente, concordando com Sirius. Peter encarava o chão com a expressão de quem logo teria um colapso nervoso.

Remus decidiu que também não se importava. James iria se casar, a mão de Sirius sobre sua cintura era quente, e o mundo de repente não parecia tão assustador.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Obrigada por ler e comentar!


	15. Oceano

**Dia 15: Oceano (Djavan).**

**N/A:** Décimo quinto dia, meio do desafio! \o/  
>Tá ficando mais difícil, dessa vez não pelas músicas, mas está complicado manter o fôlego.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Oceano

.

_Me esqueço que amar é quase uma dor_

_Só sei viver se for por você_

.

Sirius sentiu os ossos das suas pernas estalarem, forçados para trás em uma posição não natural até que a dor explodiu, subindo pelo seu corpo como uma labareda. Seu braço direito deu um estirão violento e Sirius sentiu as juntas duras, reviradas como se fossem garras. As unhas da sua mão esquerda se alongaram terrivelmente e cravaram na pele, rasgando a carne. O mundo deixou de existir ao seu redor, tudo o que havia era uma massa vermelha que parecia se expandir dentro dos seus olhos. Para combinar com a cor havia gosto de sangue sobre a sua língua, enchendo sua boca, fazendo com que no fundo de tudo seu estomago revirasse. Sua cabeça bateu no chão com força quando um novo espasmo contraiu seu corpo. Um ruído estranho e lamurioso, que não era nem um grito nem um uivo, encheu o ar e sua garganta queimou.

Em algum lugar distante da sua mente podia ouvir James gritando coisas ininteligíveis intercaladas com o seu nome. _Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!_ Soava desesperado e Sirius desejava que ele parasse com aquilo, porque a voz dele apenas piorava a sensação crescente de que sua cabeça iria explodir... E então tudo se resumiu à dor.

.

— Talvez a gente deva parar, Sirius — James disse com cuidado, branco como um fantasma e parecendo terrivelmente assustado. Obviamente algo na sua tentativa de se transfigurar em um cão tinha saído muito errado. — Eu achei que você fosse morrer.

— Não é tão fácil acabar comigo, Jamie, você sabe — assegurou, cada palavra soando como um enorme esforço.

Estava deitado no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de James. O amigo olhava-o de cima com uma expressão que misturava medo e carinho.

Sirius tentou sorrir, mas provavelmente não obteve o efeito tranquilizador que esperava, pois o movimento provocou uma pontada aguda na sua nuca e o gesto acabou se convertendo em uma careta. Cada fibra do seu corpo doía como se alguém tivesse atado fogo em suas veias. Respirar era uma tortura e havia algo viscoso, que se parecia muito com sangue, empapando o lado esquerdo do seu tronco.

_Não importa_, pensou. A agonia de ver Remus afastando-se em direção à Casa dos Gritos durante a lua cheia sem poder fazer nada era centenas de vezes pior do que qualquer machucado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **James S2


	16. Chasing the Sun

**Dia 16: Chasing the Sun (Hilary Duff).**

**N/A:** Música enjoadinha, heim?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chasing the Sun

.

_So I'll start living while I can_

_And hold the moment in my hands_

.

O piso da Casa dos Gritos estava coberto de pó, Sirius podia sentir a maciez da poeira contra os seus pés descalços e era agradável, quase quente. Havia cheiro de mofo e de cachorro molhado enchendo o ar e Sirius achava que a sensação de _estar em casa _se pareceria com aquilo se ele morasse em um lar como o do James e não em Grimmauld Place.

Remus estava ao seu lado e ria de alguma coisa que o animago havia dito apenas alguns segundos atrás e ele nem sabia direito onde estava a graça, mas não importava porque Remus ria apertando a barriga e mostrando os caninos e era a melhor coisa do mundo, junto com cerveja amanteigada e voar numa vassoura, mas ainda melhor.

Talvez fosse a garrafa de uísque de fogo pela metade esquecida em um canto, ou quem sabe apenas aquela irresponsabilidade que Peter vivia dizendo que ainda iria matá-lo, mas de repente sua mão estava sobre o pulso de Remus, puxando-o para mais e mais perto. E então Sirius o beijou, roubando-lhe o riso e enchendo o quarto de uma quietude toda feita de batidas de coração.

O beijou porque podia. Sua cabeça estava meio leve por causa da bebida e os lábios de Remus pareciam doces, secos e gretados, mas doces. Beijou-o porque era fácil, Remus acreditaria se depois ele dissesse que era apenas uma broma estúpida e iria perdoá-lo, pois era isso que ele fazia sempre. O beijou porque já iam meses de olhares de esguelha e daquela sensação de esperar alguma coisa sem saber bem o que era. Parecia ser _isso_; seus lábios contra os dele, gosto de bebida na sua língua e a boca de Remus tão doce, como caramelos e como aquele riso de corpo todo que lhe sacudia os ombros.

Beijou Remus porque queria. Desejava há meses, anos, desde que tinha oferecido ao lobisomem aquele primeiro sapo de chocolate e no final a boca de Remus tinha ficado um pouco suja com o doce e ele sorrira agradecendo.

Beijou com lábios e dentes, deslizando a língua, provando a saliva de Remus, sorvendo o ar dos pulmões dele, mordendo-lhe a boca, tomando tudo porque podia não haver outra oportunidade, nunca. O beijou fingindo que aquele medo no fundo do estômago não existia.

Quando Remus o mordeu de volta, mais suavemente do que um lobisomem deveria ter o direito de fazer, Sirius sentiu como se o conceito de tempo tivesse deixado de fazer sentido. Tudo era vertiginoso e feroz. Um rosnado escorreu de uma garganta até a outra. Remus passou os braços ao redor das suas costas e era tão quente quanto o sol e Sirius sentiu seu sangue arder.

O mundo estava prestes a derreter quando as mãos de Remus tocaram sua face, demandando atenção, e pareceu uma eternidade até que o rosto do lobisomem entrasse em foco apropriadamente. Encararam-se procurando alguma coisa e por um segundo Sirius esperou que Remus fosse cair em si e dizer que aquilo era loucura, mas ele não disse e afinal tudo o que encontraram nos olhos um do outro foi ternura e voracidade. Sirius o atraiu para mais perto, desejando uma proximidade impossível, e então foi Remus quem o beijou.

A boca do lobisomem contra a sua parecia uma necessidade e estava tudo bem. Ninguém tinha planejado, mas era bom saber que aquela ânsia que pesava no estômago e todos aqueles olhares de soslaio não eram imaginação. Não houve tempo para ficar constrangido nem razão para ficá-lo. O toque de Remus contra a sua pele era tão natural quanto respirar e parecia certo.

Sirius sentiu o calor de Remus queimando seus lábios ao escorregar a boca para o pescoço dele, Remus soltou um suspiro que parecia conter todo o ar do mundo e de repente as mãos dele estavam sobre o fecho da sua calça, pendendo como numa corda bamba. Toques ásperos que também eram suaves, barba por fazer arranhando a pele, uma delicadeza absurda naquela pressão de dedos sobre a face, arrepios e uma confusão de mãos e lábios que pareciam estar em todo o lugar e ainda assim não era suficiente.

Houve uma ligeira vertigem quando Remus o puxou, guiando-o para baixo, levando os dois em direção ao chão, e Sirius sentiu-se caindo por um longo tempo, séculos, uma eternidade, e aquilo era o mais perto de "para sempre" que já havia provado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Obrigada por ler e comentar.


	17. Pra Ser Sincero

**Dia 17: Pra ser sincero (Engenheiros do Hawaii).**

**N/A:** Para vocês terem uma ideia da dificuldade que foi hoje, eu tive que resgatar meus óculos das profundezas do meu guarda-roupa e eu nunca, nunca mesmo, os uso. Tô meio exausta, mas pelo menos o desafio está em dia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pra Ser Sincero

.

_Somos suspeitos_

_De um crime perfeito_

_Mas crimes perfeitos_

_Não deixam suspeitos_

.

Remus ainda se surpreendia toda vez que acontecia, sorrisos tortos sobre a face de Sirius e braços que o puxavam para um corredor deserto ou para uma sala de aula às escuras, sempre em segredo. E então dedos leves e gentis sobre as suas costas, barba raspando a pele sensível do seu pescoço, arrepios, beijos e toda uma sorte de sentimentos sem nome que lhe reviravam o estomago. Sirius era muito bom naquilo de não ser pego e Remus tinha passado toda uma vida ocultando coisas e inventando desculpas, não era sequer difícil.

A excitação por trás das escapadas noturnas tomou um sentido completamente novo. Cada canto era uma oportunidade — havia duas estantes na biblioteca que formavam um ângulo perfeito para esconder alguém e Sirius deslizou a mão para dentro da sua camisa pela primeira vez ali. O mapa do maroto jamais havia sido tão útil e eles se encontravam entre as aulas, beijos rápidos e apenas sentir o cheiro um do outro. Sirius se permitiu admirar o distintivo em seu peito quando o lobisomem apresentou-lhe o banheiro exclusivo para monitores. Beijaram-se uma vez sobre a cama de James e Remus sentiu-se culpado por dias, mas Sirius sorria como se aquela fosse a coisa mais excitante da face da terra, e talvez tivesse razão.

O mundo havia assumido o gosto dos lábios de Sirius e era bom. Centenas de toques velados, duramente ocultos atrás de sorrisos sacanas — um beijo rápido e estalado sobre o seu ombro quando Peter virou as costas para recolher as cartas de snap explosivo espalhadas pelo chão; pele quente contra a sua e Sirius desenhando formas fálicas em suas costas com unguento, quando deveria estar trocando um curativo; o animago acariciando sua perna sob a mesa do desjejum, logo acima do joelho, como se não fosse nada, continuando a discutir calmamente sobre a formação do time de quadribol da Corvinal com James.

Não era como se precisassem daquilo para tornar a vida emocionante, para isso já existiam as luas cheias, mas era prazeroso ter um segredo que, por uma vez, era apenas dos dois.

.

Por sua vez, James fingia não ver os lábios inchados, os sorrisos de Remus, os olhares de soslaio que Sirius lançava enquanto o lobisomem se despia, os rubores, o chupão sobre a nuca de Remus, ignorando toda uma série de condutas suspeitas e mantendo-os na ilusão de que seus beijos roubados eram um crime perfeito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Jamais enganariam o James. u_u


	18. Say Something

**Dia 18: Say Something (A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera).**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Say Something

_._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

.

O ar parecia feito de fogos de artifício, repleto de feitiços que zuniam para todos os lados. Um encantamento fez chover fagulhas prateadas, quentes como lava, e seria até bonito se não fosse aquele medo correndo nas veias e a consciência terrível de que se falhasse não seria o único a morrer. Remus gritou uma maldição, Sirius murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, produzindo uma explosão que fez as paredes vibrarem, e tudo terminou tão rápido quanto tinha começado.

Dois corpos estavam caídos alguns metros adiante, capuzes negros emoldurando o desastre de sangue e miolos que eram suas cabeças. Dessa vez haviam sido os Comensais da Morte e não eles, não os seus corpos estirados, não ainda. Remus podia ouvir Sirius respirando em arquejos ao seu lado, o braço direito apertando o próprio tronco, e_ ao menos ele está respirando_.

Esperou que o animago se adiantasse, mas Sirius apenas escorregou até o chão, apoiando as costas na parede, com a aparência de quem estava prestes a desmaiar. O lobisomem então fez o que precisava. Com um aceno da sua varinha os corpos dos Comensais da Morte se transformaram em ossos, e os ossos em pó, e o pó em nada. Por fim a única coisa que denunciava que duas vidas tinham terminado ali era o sangue no chão. Remus estava prestes a fazê-lo evaporar também quando ouviu Sirius vomitando às suas costas.

Aproximou-se e ajoelhou ao lado dele enquanto Sirius limpava a boca com as costas da mão. Remus fez menção de tocá-lo, mas desistiu no meio do caminho, deixando o braço cair.

— Você está bem?

— O feitiço apenas raspou na pele, estou bem — Sirius respondeu sem encará-lo.

Não era uma surpresa; fazia semanas que não trocavam olhares diretos nem conversavam sobre coisas que não fossem o café da manhã ou o tempo, sempre respostas curtas, sempre desviando o olhar e o mundo pesando no estômago. Sirius fitava a poça de sangue sem piscar, ficando mais branco a cada segundo. Remus se perguntou como os Comensais da Morte podiam ter tomado conhecimento sobre a missão daquela noite, e sabia que a mesma questão rondava a mente de Sirius, mas nenhum dos dois fez a pergunta em voz alta; nem fariam nunca, pois morriam de medo da resposta.

Remus suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius deslizava ligeiramente e voltava a vomitar.

— Merda, Sirius! — o lobisomem praguejou. — Deixe-me ver o machucado.

Dessa vez pousou a mão sobre o ombro do outro, mas Sirius afastou-se com um safanão.

— Estou bem — ele repetiu, incorporando-se um pouco. — É só essa guerra de merda! Esses malditos bastardos! Porque tinham que ter aparecido, porra!?

O olhar de Sirius ainda estava sobre a poça de sangue, que parecia negro brilhante naquela meia escuridão. Remus sentiu suas entranhas revirarem quando a compreensão o atingiu.

— Foi a primeira vez que você matou alguém — disse com um fio de voz.

Seu peito se comprimiu numa dor infinita. Céus, quão distante estavam para nunca terem conversado sobre aquilo? Haviam tantas missões, tantos duelos em lugares escuros, aquele desalento que pesava nos ossos e Remus já tinha sentido o gosto da morte há tanto tempo... Sequer pensara que Sirius podia ter chegado até ali sem haver passado pelo mesmo.

Um ganido lamurioso escapou da garganta do animago e ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Faz diferença? Éramos nós ou eles, não é? Oh, merda, quando foi que isso deixou de ser um jogo? Quando perdeu a graça, Remus?

Dessa vez Sirius o encarou, olhos vermelhos e desolados e uma raiva feita de mágoa queimando por trás das íris. Remus deixou-se cair sentado ao lado do animago. Perdera a graça quando a batalha se interpusera entre os dois, roubando-lhes os beijos doces e aqueles toques úmidos e delicados. Tinha perdido a graça desde que James havia tido um filho, desde que _Você-Sabe-Quem está atrás do Harry_. Nunca havia sido um jogo. Parecia muito tarde para dizer qualquer uma dessas coisas e Remus apenas ficou em silêncio.

— Fale alguma coisa! — Sirius exigiu, com raiva, e era estranho, porque normalmente a maior parte da quietude pesada que cultivavam vinha dele.

Remus deu de ombros. Sentia-se tão cansado o tempo todo, dolorido demais para tentar consertar as coisas, e antes sempre era ele quem mantinha o mundo em sua ordem correta enquanto Sirius flertava com o caos.

— Não é assim que as coisas deveriam ser. — O sangue dos Comensais da Morte escorria pelo chão e logo mancharia suas botas. — A guerra transforma as pessoas.

Sirius apertou as mãos em punho. As palavras do lobisomem pareceram ecoar no ar por muito tempo, e ambos se perguntaram quanto tinham mudado.

Remus resvalou a mão sobre o braço do animago, muito de leve, e não parecia, mas era um gesto desesperado. Sirius voltou-se em sua direção e miraram-se por um segundo antes que ele o puxasse para perto e juntasse seus lábios num arroubo violento e necessitado.

Remus deixou que ele o beijasse, permitiu que Sirius o deitasse no chão e deixou que ele tomasse tudo o que queria. Mordidas, toques rudes que deixariam marcas, unhas cravando na carne e desalento. A boca de Sirius contra a sua era amarga e o sangue dos Comensais grudou no seu cabelo.

Não houve qualquer ternura, mas mesmo assim _Sirius ainda o amava_. Remus amava-o também, embora soubesse que não era o suficiente, não para a guerra, não quando os dois estavam morrendo um pouco a cada dia em meio àquelas batalhas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sobre o Remus desintegrando os corpos, sim, eu pensei em Breaking Bad. ;)

Enfim, obrigada por ler e comentar!


	19. Bem Que Se Quis

**Dia 19: Bem Que Se Quis (Marisa Monte).**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Bem Que Se Quis

.

_Bem que se quis_

_Depois de tudo_

_Ainda ser feliz_

_._

Remus acordou com Sirius contorcendo-se ao seu lado, obviamente atormentado por um pesadelo. As mãos dele estavam cerradas, unhas cravando na pele, o cenho franzido e suor gelado brilhando sobre a face. Por um segundo Remus apenas observou o corpo magro e a expressão torturada, tentando encaixar aquela figura com o garoto que parecia o dono do mundo, adormecido serenamente sobre os deveres de transfiguração na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Era fácil, apesar de tudo. Uma parte daquela beleza selvagem ainda restava, afiada por anos de tristeza e raiva; ou talvez Remus apenas o amasse demais.

O corpo de Sirius se comprimiu em um ligeiro espasmo e ele disse alguma coisa ininteligível. Gentilmente Remus o sacudiu pelos ombros, murmurando o nome dele vezes sem conta em uma voz calma, guiando-o para fora do pesadelo.

Pareceu levar um longo tempo até que Sirius finalmente despertou, sobressaltado, colocando-se sentado num pulo e olhando ao redor assustado.

— Está tudo bem — Remus garantiu. Sirius respirava em arquejos rápidos e curtos, e quando o mundo voltou a entrar em foco ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Remus deslizou o braço ao redor das costas dele e Sirius se apoiou contra o seu corpo. — Azkaban?

O animago sacudiu a cabeça em um gesto negativo.

— James.

Remus sentiu seu coração se comprimir dolorosamente. Tocou os ombros de Sirius com os lábios em um carinho suave.

— James diria que você é um idiota. Diria que você está desperdiçando seu tempo com esses pesadelos, quando deveria estar tendo sonhos eróticos. — Sirius riu, baixo e um pouco dolorido, mas era o suficiente. — A não ser, é claro — Remus continuou —, que você estivesse sonhando com as partes intimas do Prongs, então eu compreenderia o porquê de você estar se debatendo um segundo atrás, mas não ficaria feliz.

De repente a risada parecia um latido, rouco e suave, e Remus sorriu.

— Com certeza isso é algo que o Prongs diria.

O lobisomem assentiu.

— É, eu sei.

— Desculpe por ter acordado você.

— Você já me acordou com bombas de bosta, Padfoot. Comparado com aquilo, não há nada pelo que se desculpar.

— Foi um acidente!

Remus rolou os olhos.

— No dia em que eu acreditar nisso, St. Mungus ganhará um novo paciente.

Sirius pousou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro e Remus tocou o rosto dele, afastando mechas de cabelo suado. O desalento do pesadelo tinha dado lugar a uma calmaria cansada.

— Quer voltar a dormir? — o lobisomem perguntou.

Sirius tomou sua mão e beijou a palma

— Não exatamente.

O animago sorriu de canto e Remus tocou a face dele, delineando as olheiras escuras, os traços de barba e contornando a mandíbula, antes de se aproximar e beijá-lo na boca.

De repente seu corpo era todo feito de arrepios. Sirius desceu a mão por suas costas, fazendo-o estremecer, desenhando abstrações entre suas cicatrizes. Remus arfou, lançando a cabeça para trás, quando o animago traçou as linhas da sua clavícula com lábios e dentes. Lentamente Remus escorregou a mão pelo peito dele, acariciando os pelos suaves que cobriam seu baixo ventre e mais além.

Beijaram-se, uma e outra vez, lábios, pescoço, mandíbula, virilha. Toques doces e delicados e uma proximidade infinita. Quando tudo terminou Sirius deixou-se cair, o corpo pesando sobre o seu, e Remus pôde ouvir as batidas do coração dele ecoando contra suas costelas. Envolveu as costas de Sirius, acolhendo sua languidez.

O mundo parecia quente. Remus suspirou quando Sirius se aconchegou entre os seus braços, e era estranho pensar que, depois de tudo, tanta felicidade ainda pudesse existir.


	20. Wrecking Ball

**Dia 20: Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus).**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Wrecking Ball

.

_I came in like a wrecking Ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

.

Havia todo um conjunto de olhares de soslaio para partes pouco apropriadas da anatomia um do outro, mãos que deslizavam quase sem querer, roçando na pele e apertando as costelas, arrepios que ambos fingiam não sentir, embora os pelos eriçados provassem o contrário. Por sua vez, também existia a guerra, duelos em becos escuros, missões secretas e aquele medo que se infiltrava por baixo da pele, a sensação sempre presente de que _pode ser a última vez_.

Essas coisas aliadas a uma garrafa de vinho caída no chão, ao cheiro de sangue que empesteava o ar, a adrenalina da emboscada, a emoção de "_cara, foi por um triz dessa vez_"; e no lugar de responder qualquer bobeira, como sempre fazia, Sirius colou os seus lábios sobre os lábios de Remus, meio faminto, como se precisasse daquilo para ter certeza de que Remus estava vivo, de que _ele _estava vivo; ainda, apesar de tudo.

O animago esperou por uma azaração, mas Remus apenas abriu a boca por trás da sua língua, incapaz de se negar, úmido e doce. Inesperadamente as mãos do lobisomem subiram até a sua nuca, enroscando-se em seu cabelo e levando-o para _mais perto_. E então Sirius soube, a guerra, a licantropia, o fato de serem dois homens, todas as barreiras tinham caído.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Obrigada por ler e comentar! ^^


	21. À Sua Maneira

**Dia 21: À Sua Maneira (Capital Inicial).**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

À Sua Maneira

.

_Ela dormiu no calor_

_Dos meus braços_

_E eu acordei sem saber_

_Se era um sonho_

.

Era natal e os dois estavam sentados no chão do dormitório, sob a janela, compartilhando o maço de cigarros que Remus havia confiscado de um quartanista em uma das suas rondas como monitor.

Dividiam o fumo alternando tragadas, porque era uma boa desculpa para sentarem assim, tão juntos, braços e pernas colados. O cigarro trocava de mãos e os dedos resvalavam no caminho — a palma calejada de Sirius, as cicatrizes de Remus — provocando arrepios. Suas salivas se misturavam no filtro e nenhum dos dois entendia ainda o porquê daquilo ser tão bom. A fumaça era quase doce.

Sirius pegou o cigarro das mãos de Remus, aspirou a nicotina, e por um segundo foi como se todos aqueles buracos vazios abertos no seu peito não existissem. Exalou lentamente e a fumaça assumiu a forma de um navio pirata, logo antes de sumir no ar. Remus sorriu ao seu lado e o gesto provocou uma quentura suave entre as suas costelas que não tinha nada a ver com o tabaco.

— Você ficou muito bom nisso — Remus comentou com a voz embargada, pegando o cigarro de volta.

Ohh, cigarros combinavam com o seu charme feito de rebeldia e barba por fazer, combinavam com James e toda aquela gana de quebrar as regras; mas a despeito disso foi Remus quem os ensinou a tragar de verdade, e não apenas entupir a boca com fumaça. Sirius observou o lobisomem pelo canto dos olhos enquanto ele levava o fumo aos lábios num gesto perfeitamente natural — lábios secos, rachados, e por um instante desvairado Sirius imaginou como seria tomá-los para si, beijá-los... Remus soprou fumaça e o animago fingiu que aqueles pensamentos nunca existiram.

O chão ao redor de Remus estava repleto de embalagens de bombons de licor que James enviou de presente e o lobisomem estava um pouco alto de fumaça, chocolate alcoólico e sono. Faltavam apenas três dias para a lua cheia, Remus tinha olheiras profundas sob os olhos e parecia exausto, todo pele pálida e pálpebras pesadas. O cigarro se converteu em cinzas que caíram sobre o seu colo e o colo de Remus, mas nenhum dos dois se importou.

Sirius contou as respirações do lobisomem, uma, duas, sete, antes de tirar outro cigarro do maço a acendê-lo com a ponta da varinha. De acordo com o diminuto desenho sobre o filtro, dessa vez o tabaco produziria sereias de fumaça se o fumante soubesse o jeito certo de exalar.

Estendeu o fumo para Remus e só então se deu conta de que o lobisomem adormecera. Sempre, sempre tão cansado. A cabeça dele pendia contra a parede e ele se apoiava levemente em seus ombros. Absolutamente adorável.

Sirius passou os braços ao redor das costas de Remus, aninhando-o contra o seu peito, tão quente. O lobisomem deixou escapar um leve ressonar, mas não despertou. Sirius tragou, retendo a fumaça na boca e então inspirando, como Remus ensinou, enchendo os pulmões de felicidade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Fumar não é legal e talz, mas eu ainda acho o Sirius e o Remus compartilhando um cigarro a coisa mais sexy do mundo. Sobre a fumaça na forma de navio pirata, já fiz referência à isso em outra fic minha dos dois "Tabagismo". Dá para sentir o apego que eu tenho pela coisa, né?


	22. Right Now

**Dia 22: Right Now (One Direction).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Right Now

.

_And I know that we won't be going home  
>For so long, for so long<br>But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah_

.

Sirius acordou de madrugada para encontrar a silhueta de Remus desenhada contra a janela, pijamas surrados e cabelo desgrenhado, encarando os terrenos de Hogwarts. Levantou-se silenciosamente e foi até ele. O lobisomem não pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo acordado, sem fazer qualquer comentário Remus deu um passo para o canto, dando espaço para que Sirius compartilhasse com ele o parapeito da janela.

Faltavam apenas três dias para o fim das suas vidas escolares e não era difícil adivinhar para o que Remus estava olhando. O salgueiro lutador balançava indolentemente ao longe, embora não houvesse nenhum vento para agitar suas folhas.

— Com medo? — Sirius perguntou.

Remus suspirou.

— Não seja tolo.

Sirius deu de ombros em um gesto forçadamente displicente.

— Eu estou. Um pouco. — Seus olhos correram pelo dormitório e pelas camas de dossel com lençóis vermelhos. — Hogwarts é o melhor lar que eu conheci. Eu gosto de como as coisas são agora, não me importaria se fosse assim para sempre, mas o mundo lá fora está esperando por nós, não é?

— O mundo e uma guerra de merda.

— Pelo menos não vamos ficar entediados — Sirius disse com um sorriso torto sobre a face.

Remus o encarou com aquela expressão que era meio sorriso e meio reprovação, muito característica, e o animago se permitiu passar o braço sobre os ombros dele. Remus aconchegou-se contra o seu corpo.

— Afinal, acho que estou com um pouco de medo — o lobisomem confessou num sussurro.

A lua ia em quarto crescente no céu e Sirius sabia que Remus podia senti-la queimando na pele.

— Nada vai mudar, você sabe, não é? Eu ainda estarei ao seu lado nas noites de lua cheia. James e Peter também. Você não vai estar por você mesmo — assegurou.

O animago sentiu os músculos de Remus relaxarem ligeiramente. Sirius achava que aquilo era claro desde o começo, mas dizer em voz alta dava certa solenidade às palavras. Tornava a coisa uma promessa e Remus parecia precisar disso. O lobisomem procurou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos nos seus, tão cálido. Sirius estremeceu.

— Obrigada, Padfoot — Remus murmurou. Sirius estreitou o aperto sobre os ombros dele. — Acha que algum dia nós vamos voltar para Hogwarts?

O campo de quadribol, a Sala Comunal, as cozinhas sempre cheirando a doce, as passagens secretas. Sirius engoliu o nó que ameaçava se formar em sua garganta.

— Talvez você volte como professor. Eu posso ver isso acontecendo.

Remus rolou os olhos, como se fosse uma ideia ridícula.

— E eu daria aulas do que?

— Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, obviamente.

— Um lobisomem como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Você e James adorariam essa piada.

Sirius riu baixinho.

— Iríamos caçoar de você pelo resto da vida, Moony, monitor e então professor. Mas não seria uma má ideia.

Remus parecia prestes a protestar, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo Sirius puxou seu rosto e o beijou, lentamente, deslizando a língua e apertando a sua cintura, causando arrepios.

Quando se separaram Remus tinha as faces coradas, visivelmente vermelhas mesmo através da penumbra. O lobisomem espiou por cima dos seus ombros, mas Peter roncava sonoramente e as cortinas da cama de James estavam cerradas.

— Você é louco — Remus reclamou mesmo assim. Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Estão dormindo, Moony. Eu poderia fazer um boquete em você aos pés da cama de Peter e ele não despertaria — Sirius disse e riu perante o olhar assustado que o lobisomem lhe lançou. — Ou podemos acordá-los. Eu tenho uma garrafa de uísque de fogo no meu malão e sei que James ainda possui uma caixa de fogos de artifício do Dr. Filibusteiro escondida. Seria uma pena desperdiçar essas coisas.

Remus o analisou por um instante, cenho franzido, visivelmente tentado.

— Seria improvável que nos expulsassem faltando três dias para o fim do ano, não é? — ele disse por fim.

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Altamente improvável.

Remus sorriu antes de assentir, tão bonito e tão _familiar_, metade de uma vida compartilhada entre salas de aula e corredores escuros, e parecia um pouco absurdo amar tanto assim alguém.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não sei se gostei desse capítulo ou não...

De qualquer forma, ânimo, amanhã tem "Sexy Back"! ;)


	23. Sexy Back

**Dia 23: Sexy Back (Justin Timberlake).**

**N/A: **Capítulo NC-17. Assim sendo, se você é menor de idade, pule esse.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sexy Back

.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
>Them motherfuckers don't know how to act (yeah)<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
>Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)<em>

.

— Vão ouvir, Sirius! — Remus disse numa voz sufocada. Sirius sorriu contra o seu pescoço.

— Vão te agradecer por melhorar o meu humor, Moony.

— Não seja um bastardo... — o lobisomem começou a reclamar, mas então a boca de Sirius estava sobre o seu pomo de adão, beijando e sugando, e falar parecia muito complicado.

Estavam em Grimmauld Place e no momento a sede da Ordem abrigava outros membros, que esperavam a hora combinada para saírem numa missão. Sirius não pareceu se importar com esse fato ou com o conceito de discrição quando pressionou Remus contra a parede do quarto e tomou seus lábios.

O corpo magro de Sirius se sentia morno contra sua pele. As mãos do animago rodearam sua cintura, acariciando suas nádegas, unindo-os impossivelmente.

— Sirius — Remus gemeu —, deixe-me colocar um feitiço silenciador.

— Já quer gritar, Moony?

O lobisomem deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado e dessa vez foi ele quem puxou o outro, colando suas bocas, mordendo-lhe os lábios e fazendo Sirius ganir contra sua língua, distorcendo aquela expressão prepotente em puro anseio. Escorregou as mãos pelo pescoço do animago, tão, tão quente. Sirius chupou sua boca, os caninos roçando nos seus lábios, e Remus sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

Gentilmente Sirius se desvencilhou do seu agarre, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para respirar, os dedos dele percorrendo seu peito e desabotoando sua camisa, tão rápido e fácil que Remus podia jurar que havia magia envolvida. A boca de Sirius desceu, percorrendo um caminho todo feito de arrepios, sua mandíbula, os ossos saltados da clavícula, uma e outra cicatriz e finalmente seu mamilo direito.

Remus sentiu-se arder. A língua de Sirius rodeou aquele pedaço de carne, quente e suave, resvalando os dentes, sorvendo a pele sensível. Remus apertou os dedos no cabelo negro e gemeu. Sirius deteve-se ali pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que levou as mãos até a sua entreperna, acariciando-o por cima da roupa.

O animago deixou as mãos correrem por suas coxas e Remus pôde sentir a calidez da palma mesmo através das calças. Por um segundo o lobisomem achou que Sirius ia continuar o caminho até abaixo, mas em vez disso ele se incorporou e seu arquejo de protesto se perdeu entre os lábios dele quando Sirius voltou a beijá-lo, lentamente, doce.

Sem que se desse conta Remus enredou as pernas nas de Sirius, desejando mais contato. Sirius tomou sua coxa nas mãos e a puxou para cima, encaixando o quadril entre as suas pernas, e de repente os dois estavam tão juntos que seria impossível definir onde começava um e acabava outro, e ainda assim não era suficiente.

Remus o encarou e os olhos cinzentos de Sirius pareciam uma tempestade, tão bonitos que lhe doía. Seu rosto ardeu e suas calças de repente estavam terrivelmente apertadas. Beijou-lhe sobre as bochechas, mandíbula, pálpebras e sentiu o animago sorrir sob o seu toque.

— Cama?

Sirius assentiu, girando-o entre os braços. O mundo tremeu quando Remus deixou-se cair sobre o colchão e podia jurar que qualquer um naquela casa tinha ouvido a cama ranger. Não houve tempo para se sentir envergonhado, no entanto. Em um instante o corpo de Sirius estava sobre o seu, a masculinidade exposta enquanto ele chutava as calças para longe. Remus arfou perante aquela extensão de pele ardente contra a sua. Sirius puxou o cós da sua calça para baixo e o lobisomem afundou o rosto no peito dele, sentindo seu cheiro de suor e sexo, Floresta Proibida e óleo de motocicleta, e Sirius ainda cheirava como liberdade apesar de tudo.

Remus estremeceu. Lançou suas cadeiras para cima, roçando suas ereções uma na outra, e Sirius ganiu, adorável. O lobisomem deslizou os lábios para o pescoço dele, provando a pele com leves chupões e mordiscos, lábios e língua, suas mãos afastando mechas de cabelo suado da face de Sirius.

O animago suspirou contra a sua pele, percorreu a linha da sua mandíbula com a ponta do nariz, inalando profundamente, até alcançar sua orelha, sussurrando obscenidades e provocando arrepios. Remus se arqueou, esfregando sua masculinidade contra a perna de Sirius, tão duro, ao mesmo tempo em que podia sentir a ereção dele sobre o seu estômago, pesada e inchada.

Submergiu profundamente na boca de Sirius, enroscando suas línguas numa batalha doce e necessitada, provando sua saliva, gemendo. Resvalou uma das mãos até a nuca do animago, atraindo-o para mais perto, procurando apoio, enquanto levou a outra mão até o meio dos dois, tocando-o com dedos firmes, tomando os arquejos de Sirius.

— Céus, Moony — Sirius suspirou contra os seus lábios —, eu preciso entrar em você.

Remus sorriu perante a declaração que também era um pedido. Abriu as pernas, separando mais os joelhos, dando espaço para que Sirius se acomodasse melhor entre elas. O pênis do animago pulsou junto aos seus dedos, impossivelmente duro.

Sirius se incorporou ligeiramente, alcançando a sua ereção. Remus se contorceu e gemeu quando Sirius o envolveu com a mão em punho, movendo-se suavemente por seu membro, circulando o polegar em cima da abertura. Tão quente e gentil, absolutamente enlouquecedor. Remus lançou a cadeira para cima, procurando mais fricção, e Sirius riu baixinho do seu desespero, embora ele mesmo não estivesse muito melhor.

Sirius continuou bombeando sua ereção enquanto escorregou a mão livre até seus testículos e mais abaixo, tocando sua entrada. Remus sentiu seu sangue ferver.

— Você está corando, Moony — Sirius informou descaradamente. — Depois de todos esses anos você ainda está ruborizando. Tem ideia de quanto isso é adorável?

Em qualquer outra situação Remus conseguiria pensar em uma resposta ácida para aquela provocação, mas naquele instante tudo o que pôde fazer foi se contorcer contra os dedos de Sirius. Arfou, sentindo-se terrivelmente vazio, quando Sirius o liberou da pressão apenas pelo tempo de se inclinar e buscar o lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira.

O contato tornou-se ainda mais prazeroso, dedos suaves que escorregavam pelo seu interior e a respiração de Sirius, pesada e familiar, intercalada com suspiros de expectativa. O animago tomou seu tempo, girando os dedos, moldando seu interior até que Remus estava lânguido, todo gemidos e arrepios.

Com um ganido baixinho como aviso, Sirius apertou sua cintura e deslizou as cadeiras, tocando sua entrada com a ponta da sua ereção. O lobisomem sentiu-se derreter.

Sirius entrou lentamente, mas doeu de qualquer forma, e ainda assim aquela proximidade era a melhor sensação do mundo. Calor, umidade, ardência e o peito de Sirius colado ao seu. Abriu as pernas ainda mais enquanto o animago gemia, todo seu autocontrole empenhado em não enterrar-se de uma vez.

Remus passou os braços pelas costas dele, ditando um ritmo suave, e enfim Sirius estava completamente dentro, os testículos colados sobre suas nádegas. Sirius procurou seus lábios e o beijou, sorrindo contra sua boca, e Remus não pôde evitar sorrir de volta perante tanta ternura e calidez. A pele de Sirius estava quente sob o seu toque, quase delicada, enquanto Remus acariciava o seu torso de cima a baixo.

— Tão bom, Moony — Sirius arfou e ondeou os quadris em movimentos cadenciados, abrindo-o mais.

Remus arquejou, entregue, aferrando-se a Sirius, cravando as unhas em suas costas e mordendo seu ombro. Ondulou o corpo debaixo de Sirius e o animago empurrou mais forte. Estocadas firmes, levando-o a loucura. Sentia-se tremer, ou talvez fosse Sirius, tão unidos os dois que não havia diferença. O coração do animago pulsava contra as suas costelas, ambos impossivelmente excitados.

Sirius o beijou, tomando seus lábios, comendo-lhe a boca, deslizando a língua, e o animago estava em todo o lugar ao mesmo tempo, tão dentro do seu corpo que era como se fossem um.

Podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo de Sirius e a tensão em seus próprios testículos e sabia que não durariam muito mais.

— Sirius, por favor — murmurou, desesperado, e o animago atendeu.

Sirius empurrou-se mais adentro, mais rápido e forte, ao mesmo tempo em que infiltrou a mão entre ambos, acariciando seu membro desajeitadamente, tentando reproduzir o mesmo ritmo das estocadas. Não foi preciso muito.

Remus sentiu o deleite estalar, doce e intenso, percorrendo suas veias como fogo. Arqueou-se, pressionando-se contra Sirius, buscando mais dele, mais daquela sensação, e então Sirius também estava gozando, derramando-se contra o seu corpo, tão quente e suave que Remus sentiu como se fosse o seu gozo também.

A respiração de Sirius saia em arquejos e Remus sentiu os seus membros moles. Sirius também parecia exausto, porque quando ele o beijou foi lânguido e lento. Suavemente o animago retirou-se do seu corpo e Remus reprimiu uma careta de dor, sentindo os restos de sêmen e lubrificante escorrerem por suas coxas. Sirius deixou-se cair contra o seu corpo e Remus o acolheu, beijando-lhe carinhosamente sobre a testa.

Sirius sorriu, girando para o lado e fazendo com que o lobisomem se aninhasse sobre o seu peito.

— Alguém deve ter nos ouvido — Remus disse, soando um pouco mortificado, embora não fosse muito convincente depois de tudo.

Sirius riu baixinho.

— Admita, Moony, você está feliz demais por eu ter trazido a sensualidade de volta à sua vida para se importar — Sirius falou, soando totalmente convencido.

E, no fim, não houve nada que Remus pudesse fazer além de concordar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Yeah, sexy back after 12 years of Azkaban!

Só eu acho que eles se pegando em Grimmauld Place é uma graça?

Comentem o que acharam, por favor!


	24. Imbranato

**Dia 24: Imbranato (Tiziano Ferro).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Imbranato

.

_Tudo começou por um capricho teu,  
>Eu não ligava... era só sexo.<br>Mas o sexo é uma atitude,  
>Como a arte em geral,<br>E talvez eu tenha entendido e estou aqui._

.

Tudo havia começado como uma broma, um pouco pelo prazer ver Remus irritado, e então, quando ele não se irritou, pelo prazer de vê-lo corar. Ambos estavam meio bêbados, a vontade estava lá, fazendo o sangue ferver, e a boca de Remus contra a sua era doce.

Não podia ser tão errado assim, pois quando deslizou a mão através da pele dele, pescoço, clavícula, costelas, sentiu o lobisomem estremecer sob os seus dedos. Remus não se afastou, nem da primeira vez nem em nenhuma das outras que se seguiram, e as desculpas que Sirius inventava perdiam o sentido. Remus, por sua vez, nunca pareceu precisar de desculpas, ele apenas aceitava seus toques, acolhendo-os com doçura, beijos e mordidas, sem distinção. Era apenas necessidade, Sirius dizia para si mesmo, uma fome de bocas e lábios. Que houvesse outras bocas disponíveis, garotas bonitas de seios fartos e cabelos longos, importava cada vez menos e isso era um pouco assustador.

Esperava pelo momento em que Remus fosse impedi-lo, dizer que tinham ido longe demais. Merlin, suas mãos contra as cicatrizes de Remus, seus braços ao redor da cintura dele, a respiração do lobisomem acariciando o seu pescoço, parecia ser demasiado e ainda assim nunca era a última vez.

Provocava-o, ondulando seu quadril contra as cadeiras do lobisomem, afundando a língua na boca dele e sugando seus lábios, sem se importar realmente se seriam vistos ou não, e Remus aceitava, tomando tudo sem se queixar. Sirius desejava que ele o empurrasse, que estabelecesse limites e impusesse alguma cordura, mas em vez disso Remus apenas corava e se deixava levar. Um lobisomem manso, feito de gemidos abafados contra os seus ombros, languidez e dedos leves que se enredavam em seu cabelo e o puxavam para _mais perto_ quando devia ser tudo ao contrário; e então Sirius sentia-se enlouquecer.

Às vezes, tarde da noite, Sirius se perguntava se Remus compartilhava o seu anseio ou se ele apenas achava que aquilo não era o tipo de coisa a negar para alguém que tinha aceitado sua licantropia e se transformado em um animago para poder acompanhá-lo nas noites de lua cheia, e esse pensamento consumia-lhe as entranhas. Não devia importar, pois os pelos do braço de Remus se arrepiavam e aqueles toques eram prazerosos, e isso deveria significar que estava tudo bem, deveria bastar, mas era cada vez mais difícil se convencer.

**.**

Durante o café da manhã Remus untou uma torrada com geleia e passou o pão para Sirius sem dizer nada, em um gesto completamente natural, para só em seguida servir a si mesmo. Foi então que Sirius entendeu, ohh, céus, o amava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Demonstrações de carinho singelas e espontâneas por parte do Remus. *-*


	25. Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer

**Dia 25: Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer (Caetano Veloso).**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer

.

_Vou me perdendo  
>Buscando em outros braços seus abraços<br>Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
>Do abismo em que você se retirou<br>E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho_

.

Remus apertou as faixas de curativo sobre o braço de Tonks e o sangue dela manchou seus dedos. Parecia um déjà vu repetido milhares de vezes, suas mãos sujas de vermelho; primeiro seu próprio sangue, derramado impiedosamente a cada lua cheia, e então a guerra, uma e outra vez.

Os músculos de Tonks estavam tensos por baixo do seu toque. Quando terminou de fazer o curativo suas mãos estavam empapadas de vermelho, sangue Black, como o de Sirius, espesso e quente. Por um instante Remus se permitiu apreciar a textura. Discretamente levou as mãos à face e inspirou, mas era o mesmo cheiro de ferrugem que já conhecia, eternamente impregnado sob suas unhas, cheiro de coisas velhas e deterioradas, e ainda assim nunca esquecidas.

Tonks parecia perceber a sua dor com a mesma facilidade com que Sirius lhe provocava sorrisos. Com uma audácia muito parecida com a dele, ela tocou seu rosto, pele macia sobre sua barba por fazer.

— Você não está condenado à solidão, Remus. Não precisa ser assim — ela disse, sua voz repleta de agonia.

Remus balançou a cabeça em um gesto complacente, tão forçado que dificilmente serviria como consolo, embora fosse o melhor que podia oferecer.

— Não consigo esquecê-lo, Tonks, eu sinto muito. — E de repente havia um nó na sua garganta, apertado e dolorido. — Não_quero_ esquecê-lo.

Tonks suspirou, parecendo muito cansada. Havia olheiras negras sob os olhos dela e Remus sabia que uma boa parte daquela desolação era sua culpa.

— Não quero que você o esqueça, apenas que se permita me amar também.

Remus sentia como se já tivessem tido essa conversa milhares de vezes e suas desculpas para rejeitá-la se tornavam cada vez mais fracas. Não parecia difícil amá-la, não com Tonks à sua frente, cenho franzido e lábios contraídos, os cabelos rosa desbotados, parecendo tão devastada quanto ele. Louca o suficiente para querê-lo mesmo quando Remus estava feito em pedaços, oferecendo-lhe uma felicidade pela metade e disposta a aceitar apenas isso de volta. Não era justo, ohh, nada era justo, nem dar a ela somente esses cacos que restavam, nem negar-lhe até mesmo essa meia felicidade.

Sirius Black estava morto e jamais haveria alguém como ele, mas Tonks o amava, tanto, tanto, e mesmo que isso não fosse o suficiente para preencher aqueles espaços vazios, talvez fosse o bastante para que pudessem tentar.

Remus sentiu cheiro de sangue quando ela o abraçou — sangue Black, ferrugem e memórias corroídas. O toque de Tonks era leve contra sua pele, mãos pequenas e delicadas no lugar de palmas calejadas.

Encaixavam-se, apesar de tudo. A sensação dos seios de Tonks contra o seu corpo era agradável e Remus passou os braços pela cintura dela, atraindo-a para mais perto, sentido o calor suave do seu corpo. O lobisomem podia ouvir o coração de Tonks vibrando junto a suas costelas e tentou contar as pulsações, ignorando a sensação de que estavam separados por toda uma vida que não existia mais.

Por fim Remus tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e a beijou, lábios doces sobre a sua boca, deixando-se cair.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Não odeiem a Tonks. T-T

E não me culpem, não fui eu quem resolveu colocar músicas tristes na reta final do desafio. Meu coração também tá pequenininho ali no canto.


	26. Way Back Into Love

**Dia 26: Way Back Into Love (Filme Letra e Música).**

**N/A:** Esqueci de postar ontem! Mil perdões, meu dia foi corrido e quando eu fui deitar lembrei que não tinha atualizado, mas já era muito tarde!

Para situar, esse capítulo se encaixaria entre os livros três e quatro, quando o Sirius está vivendo como um fugitivo do Ministério. E nada me tira da cabeça que o Remus largou o cargo de professor em Hogwarts para acompanhá-lo nessa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Way Back Into Love

.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
>Just in case I ever need 'em again someday<em>

.

Havia uma caixa fechada dentro do guarda-roupa de Remus, feita de madeira barata, sobrevivendo entre suas mudanças de um apartamento decadente para outro ainda pior, meio soterrada por livros, agasalhos velhos e poeira, toda uma vida cinzenta ocultando-a.

Remus jamais a abria e dificilmente se atrevia a olhá-la duas vezes. Já tinha lidado com muitos monstros durante a vida, mas nenhum o aterrorizava mais do que as coisas encerradas ali, e ainda assim não era capaz de deixá-las para trás.

Às vezes, de madrugada, sentia como se o seu coração batesse fora do peito, apertado entre madeira empoeirada ao invés de contra suas costelas.

**.**

Remus tomou Sirius pela mão e o conduziu através da penumbra de um corredor empoeirado. A casa que usavam como esconderijo cheirava a mofo e o ar estava quente, mas era o lugar mais seguro em que haviam estado em dias, ao sul o suficiente para despistar o Ministério. Mesmo aquela meia segurança era confortadora depois de tudo e Remus sorriu. Sirius o seguiu sem contestar até o quarto onde ele havia deixado suas coisas. Oh, Sirius o seguiria para o inferno, ambos sabiam e estava bem.

— Aqui, Sirius — Remus disse e Sirius sentou no chão, o cenho ligeiramente franzido, esperando enquanto o lobisomem revirava objetos dentro do seu malão magicamente aumentado.

Finalmente Remus puxou uma caixa, grande, feita de madeira leve e um pouco embolorada. O lobisomem sentou ao lado de Sirius, depositando a caixa à sua frente.

— Isso não vai explodir, vai? — o animago questionou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Remus negou com um aceno.

— Essa seria uma brincadeira que você faria.

Sirius riu de canto. De fato, os logros de Remus geralmente eram mais elaborados, e consequentemente também doíam mais. O lobisomem abriu a caixa e o passado assaltou a ambos, apertando-lhes o peito.

Havia uma profusão de recordações ali. Fotografias, cartas, embalagens de doce, canhotos de entradas para partidas de quadribol, rótulos de bebidas, objetos de James, de Sirius e dele mesmo.

Sirius afundou a mão na caixa e retirou um estojo de barbear em prata, ornamentado com esmeraldas, que ele havia ganhado aos quinze anos como primogênito dos Black.

— Como você tem isso? — o animago perguntou, surpreso.

— Depois do julgamento eu fui até a sua casa. Alguém tinha que cuidar das coisas, guardei o que me pareceu mais importante. Também consegui recuperar alguns pertences de James, mas a maioria estava destruída — explicou, segurando um cachecol da grifinória meio chamuscado e manchado de roxo no canto, onde James havia derrubado suco de mandrágora-brava centenas de anos atrás.

— Você podia ter ateado fogo nas minhas coisas. Era o que eu achava que tinha acontecido. Era o que eu teria feito... — ele disse, e sua voz se quebrou no final.

Hesitantemente, como se tivesse medo de que o objeto pudesse desaparecer, Sirius tocou um dos seus antigos pôsteres dos Beatles. Remus obviamente tinha encantado a caixa para que as coisas ali dentro não se deteriorassem, pois o papel não estava nem mesmo amarelado.

O lobisomem observou como o pomo de adão de Sirius se moveu sob sua garganta quando ele engoliu em seco, e sabia que havia um nó apertado ali, feito de lágrimas contidas e memórias tão felizes que doíam.

— Guardei minhas esperanças aí, Sirius. Eu senti muita raiva, mas no fim acho que nunca consegui odiar você de verdade — ohh, o amava demais para isso.

Sirius o encarou como se buscasse uma resposta adequada para essas palavras, mas ao final apenas assentiu, sem encontrar o que dizer.

Depois de algum tempo rolando o pôster entre os dedos Sirius tomou coragem e pegou um álbum de fotos encadernado com couro de mantícora e um pouco desgastado nas bordas. As primeiras fotografias estavam faltando.

— Hagrid me pediu algumas fotos para dar ao Harry — Remus esclareceu. — Foi a única vez que abri essa caixa em doze anos, até agora.

Sirius correu as páginas do álbum. Uma versão dele mesmo aos treze anos, todo vestido de preto e segurando uma vassoura, acenou para eles. Lily lhes sorriu na fotografia seguinte, e então observaram um Harry de onze meses eternamente congelado entre o momento de engolir sua refeição e vomitá-la de volta. James dançava com Lily em outra foto, os dois rodopiando e sorrindo. Nas fotografias em que Peter estava presente ele se escondia ou ficava de costas, e nem Sirius nem Remus comentaram esse fato.

Por fim Sirius se deteve em uma foto sua com Remus, em que ambos compartilhavam um meio abraço, braços jogados sobre os ombros um do outro. Havia um curativo meio manchado de sangue sobre a mão de Remus, mas ele sorria como se fosse o dono do mundo. O lobisomem observou a imagem, Sirius ria sacudindo os ombros, seus cabelos estavam compridos e ele parecia tão, tão bonito. Remus quase podia escutar o som da sua risada, rouca como um latido.

— Reconhece esses caras? — Sirius perguntou, soando amargo e dolorido. — O que aconteceu com eles?

Remus suspirou. Apontou para o Sirius de dezessete anos na fotografia.

— Esse daqui perdeu alguns quilos, mas continua um bastardo com olhos bonitos.

O animago se permitiu um sorriso cansado, nem de longe parecido com aquele riso de corpo inteiro da fotografia, mas era um começo. Passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Remus como o Sirius da foto, e o lobisomem se aninhou contra ele.

Remus podia sentir os ossos de Sirius, duros contra a sua pele, mas a sensação do corpo dele junto ao seu era tão cálida quanto havia sido anos atrás, confortável e familiar.

Era uma sorte que tivesse guardado seus sonhos, ao que parecia iria precisar deles novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Porque, céus, esse combo de músicas tristes?


	27. Por Enquanto

**Dia 27: Por enquanto (Cassia Eller).**

**N/A:** Essa música foi o tema da minha formatura do colegial, e eu não queria escrever, em vez disso me senti muito tentada a me embolar em um cantinho e chorar.

Para mim foi a música mais triste até aqui.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Por Enquanto

.

_Nem desistir, nem tentar_

_Agora tanto faz_

_Estamos indo de volta pra casa_

.

_Era adequado_ — Remus pensou enquanto sentia as mãos empapadas com o próprio sangue. Seus dedos estavam frios e mundo parecia ser feito de gelo, mas não havia dor, a não ser por Tonks. Ela estava caída ao seu lado, lábios entreabertos e olhos fechados, e o lobisomem sabia que aquele era o fim; suas vidas, a guerra, tudo terminava ali em Hogwarts e na verdade estava tudo bem.

Tonks deveria ter ficado na casa da mãe, em segurança, mas mesmo quando a beijou e prometeu que tomaria cuidado, ohh, ele sabia que Tonks o seguiria tão logo ele desse o primeiro passo para dentro do castelo. Como Sirius, ela também não suportaria ficar para trás enquanto todos estavam lutando. Era um pouco sua culpa, isso de só amar pessoas estupidamente corajosas e irresponsáveis. Doía terrivelmente vê-la compartilhando esse fim em meio à batalha, mas era uma dor tão familiar que Remus simplesmente a acolheu.

O sangue continuava a fluir e havia algo de errado com seus pulmões, porém respirar não parecia mais ser tão importante. Sua vista estava começando a ficar embaçada, mas ele conseguia vislumbrar o busto de Agnes Nutter em um canto do corredor. James e Sirius tinham tentado enfeitiçar a estátua da bruxa uma vez para fazê-la dizer palavrões. Ele e Sirius haviam dado uns amassos atrás de uma das tapeçarias penduradas logo adiante. Sua vida tinha começado de verdade em Hogwarts e agora estava terminando ali, e parecia certo, adequado, céus, tinha sido tão imensamente feliz entre aqueles corredores.

Teddy ficaria bem. Uma explosão em um dos andares superiores sacudiu as paredes e Remus sabia que aqueles eram os últimos suspiros de uma guerra que já tinha durado tempo demais, tirado vidas demais. A sua seria uma dessas vidas, mas não importava, porque Teddy jamais iria conhecer uma batalha.

Remus fechou os olhos, ou talvez o mundo simplesmente tivesse escurecido. Estava em Hogwarts e o próprio ar rescendia à magia, mas ele não conseguia mais respirar. Ainda podia ouvir, no entanto; o riso suave de James, a risada de Sirius, que era meio um latido, seu nome pronunciado naquela voz rouca, _Moony_.

Estava voltando para casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Agnes Nutter é uma referência ao incrível livro "_Belas Maldições: As Belas e Precisas Profecias de Agnes Nutter, Bruxa_" escrito por Neil Gaiman e Terry Pratchett. Ela certamente mereceria uma estátua em Hogwarts.

Amanhã o clima é mais feliz!


	28. Wicked Game

**Dia 28: Wicked Game (Chris Isaak).**

**N/A: **Faltam apenas mais dois capítulos! \o/

* * *

><p>.<p>

Wicked Game

.

_No, I don't wanna fall in love  
>(This love is only gonna break your heart)<em>

.

Sirius o pressionou contra a parede de uma sala de aula às escuras e antes que Remus pudesse recuperar o fôlego a boca do animago estava sobre a sua. O lobisomem entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a língua de Sirius escorregasse para dentro da sua boca, e era mais do que pele contra pele, fricção e calor, havia também confiança e uma necessidade infinita.

Remus passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius e ele sorriu em meio ao beijo, impossivelmente encantador. Nenhum dos dois se deteve para pensar que qualquer um poderia encontrá-los ali, ou nas centenas de motivos pelos quais aquilo era errado, simplesmente beijaram-se, tragando saliva e gemidos, mãos percorrendo o corpo um do outro, apertando, provocando arrepios.

A boca de Sirius desceu por sua mandíbula e Remus virou o rosto para o lado em um gesto instintivo, dando-lhe espaço. Sirius beijou seu pescoço, dentes e lábios, e _Merda, Padfoot, isso vai deixar marcas_. Mas a queixa acabou se perdendo, pois no instante seguinte as mãos de Sirius estavam sobre sua cintura, e então mais abaixo, acariciando suas nádegas, e Remus apenas gemeu. Poderia morrer pela intensidade que Sirius colocava em cada toque, desfazendo-o em suspiros e retribuindo seus beijos com gemidos que pareciam rosnados.

Remus mordeu o ombro do animago, cravando os dentes na pele, sentindo ganas de comê-lo por inteiro. Ondulou seu quadril junto às cadeiras dele, provocando-o, fazendo-o sentir a sua excitação e ao mesmo tempo percebendo a dele. Sirius estremeceu e Remus aproveitou a oportunidade para escorregar até o chão, levando-o junto, esquecendo a cordura, pois Sirius estava gemendo e o som era a coisa mais excitante que o lobisomem já ouvira.

_Você é tão bonito, Moony _— Sirius murmurou com um sorriso, os lábios contra o seu peito, e Remus sabia que não era verdade. Havia cicatrizes demais, olheiras demais, cansaço demais, mas quando o animago deslizou os dedos pelas marcas no seu torso, e então a língua, se permitiu acreditar. Puxou o rosto dele para cima e o beijou.

Suas roupas estavam um desastre e Sirius teve que chutar varias vezes e xingar um pouco até conseguir passar as calças pelos tornozelos. Remus riu, esperando o mais pacientemente que a situação permitia, sentindo-se mais feliz do que alguém deveria ter o direito de ser.

Quando finalmente estavam ambos desnudos Remus levou a mão até a virilha do animago, resvalando os dedos pelas coxas dele e então acariciando sua ereção. Sirius abriu mais as pernas e jogou a cabeça para trás, as faces coradas de excitação. O lobisomem envolveu a cintura de Sirius com a mão livre, sentindo-o estremecer.

Empurrou o tronco de Sirius com suavidade e ele deixou-se guiar até estarem ambos deitados sobre o chão coberto de poeira e restos de giz, Remus por cima, seu peito colado ao dele, as batidas do coração de um ecoando as do outro. Beijaram-se, mais lentamente dessa vez, tanta ternura posta no gesto que Remus sentiu-se derreter um pouco.

Sirius separou os joelhos, roçando a perna em sua dureza em um carinho despretensioso e acomodando-o melhor. Remus sorriu maliciosamente e deslizou os lábios pelos ombros do animago ao mesmo tempo em que desceu a mão até a sua entrada, acariciando e alargando-a. Sirius arfou, passando as mãos pelas suas costas, e Remus se permitiu admirá-lo. Pernas abertas, olhos nublados de prazer, cabelos um pouco compridos e uma ligeira barba sobre a face, tão entregue e tão masculino.

Necessitaram um feitiço e foi um pouco desajeitado até encontrarem uma posição suficientemente confortável sobre o chão duro — suas pernas dobradas, os quadris de Sirius sobre o seu colo e estocadas lentas e profundas.

Remus afogou um gemido contra os lábios de Sirius quando o gozo o tomou, intenso, atravessando o seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica, e Sirius o seguiu um instante depois, arqueando o corpo, impulsionando-se contra a sua masculinidade e prolongando o prazer de ambos.

Quando finalmente terminou, o enlevo do orgasmo os envolveu, tornando seus membros lânguidos e as respirações pesadas. Sirius mordeu os lábios quando Remus se retirou do seu interior. Por um segundo o lobisomem considerou levantar-se e alcançar a varinha, perdida junto às suas vestes logo adiante, para dar um jeito na confusão de sêmen e suor que eram os seus corpos, mas no fim apenas deixou-se cair ao lado de Sirius. Deitou-se de costas sobre o chão, seu peito subindo e descendo em arquejos suaves que pouco a pouco foram assumindo o mesmo ritmo da respiração do animago.

Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo quando Sirius sorriu, tomando sua mão na dele e entrelaçando seus dedos em um gesto cheio de significados ocultos — _foi bom, eu sou seu e está tudo bem, nós somos os donos do mundo_.

Oh, Remus sabia que um dia aquele sorriso sacana seria a sua perdição.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Essa música também me pareceu triste, mas eu não queria mais nada triste, então aqui estamos com esse capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Por favor, comentem, me deixem saber que vocês estão aí!


	29. Accidentally in Love

**Dia 29: Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows).**

**N/A: **Ouvia essa música e só conseguia pensar em Sherek, e não é um pensamento muito inspirador! :(

* * *

><p>.<p>

Accidentally in Love

.

_So she said, "What's the problem, baby?  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

.

Quando James entrou na enfermaria, quatro horas após deixá-la, Remus ainda estava dormindo e Sirius ainda estava sentado junto à cama do lobisomem, vigiando seu sono, parecendo muito duro, como se não tivesse se mexido nem um centímetro em todo esse tempo.

James se aproximou dos dois, deixando sua mochila num canto e sentando-se ao lado de Sirius. O amigo o cumprimentou com um aceno, mas não desprendeu os olhos de Remus.

— Como convenceu Madame Pomfrey a deixar você passar a manhã aqui?

Sirius deu de ombros.

— Ela nem mesmo tentou me expulsar.

James assentiu. Sirius tinha o cenho franzido e os dentes trincados e James quase podia sentir o nervosismo estalando no ar ao redor dele. Madame Pomfrey provavelmente tinha percebido que seria uma luta infrutífera tentar afastá-lo dali.

— Remus não acordou até agora? — perguntou e Sirius acenou negativamente.

A respiração de Remus era tão leve que mal parecia existir, olheiras escuras emolduravam os seus olhos e mesmo dormindo ele parecia mortalmente cansado. As cobertas ocultavam um corte profundo em seu peito e havia um ferimento sobre o braço direito, como se o lobisomem tivesse mordido a própria pata em sua agonia.

Sirius parecia compartilhar a dor daqueles ferimentos. James empurrou o suavemente o corpo de Sirius com o ombro, em um gesto confortador.

— Estamos quase conseguindo nos transformar, Sirius. Logo o Remus não vai precisar passar por isso sozinho.

Aparentemente suas palavras não o consolaram. Sirius afastou-se do seu toque e o encarou de frente com uma expressão de completa agonia.

— Eu gosto dele, James. Gosto do Remus. Oh, céus, mais do que deveria — deixou escapar.

Não era exatamente uma surpresa, mas James tampouco esperava ter a coisa dita dessa forma. Sirius desviou o olhar e afundou a cabeça nas mãos, obviamente mortificado.

— Desde quando?

Sirius deu de ombros, arriscando-se a lançar-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

— Desde sempre? Desde "olá, meu nome é Lupin.", desde "eu sou um lobisomem.", desde que começamos estudar animagia. Talvez desde o momento em que eu toquei as costas dele para fazer um curativo. Merda, eu realmente não sei. Não foi planejado.

Não existia burla em sua voz, apenas vergonha e medo e um pouco de desalento. Sirius estava mais vermelho do que James alguma vez já o vira na vida.

— Não é o fim do mundo, Sirius.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Você não está com raiva de mim? Quer dizer, eu sou seu melhor amigo e estou dizendo que gosto de um cara. Porra, estou dizendo que gosto do Moony!

James jogou o braço sobre o ombro de Sirius, estreitando-o em um meio abraço. Dessa vez ele não se apartou.

— Acidentes acontecem.

Sirius suspirou entre o seu aperto, relaxando os ombros, e James sorriu ao perceber o enorme alivio impregnado no gesto.

— Pensei que você ia me azarar, ou algo pior.

— Vou guardar isso para quando vocês derem uns amassos na minha cama — disse, piscando um olho, mas Sirius voltara a vigiar o sono de Remus.

— Ohh, isso é um desastre, não é?

— Não vai ser fácil — James concordou —, mas eu ajudo a derramar uma poção do amor no suco de abóbora do Remus quando você já tiver ferrado com todas as outras alternativas.

Sirius lhe deu um soco sobre as costelas, mas também havia um sorriso na face dele e isso compensava quase qualquer coisa.

Meia hora mais tarde Remus despertou, dizendo o nome de Sirius antes de qualquer outro e, de uma forma ou de outra, James sabia que ficaria tudo bem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Enfim, eu simplesmente adoro o James!

Amanhã é o último!


	30. Whole Lotta Love

**Dia 30: Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin).**

**N/A: **Último dia! Não acredito que sobrevivi até aqui! Agradecimentos nas notas finais. s2

* * *

><p>.<p>

Whole Lotta Love

.

_Way down inside  
>Woman you need love<br>Shake for me, girl  
>I wanna be your backdoor man<em>

.

Era um bom castigo, Sirius pensou. Bem mais eficiente do que todos aqueles sermões em que Peter detalhava o conceito de privacidade.

Tinha aberto o malão de Remus a procura de chocolates e, contra qualquer previsão que pudesse ter feito, terminara com uma revista pornô nas mãos. A mulher na capa balançava os seios ocasionalmente, em um movimento provocante, mas Sirius não tinha a menor vontade de lhe dar atenção.

Sabia que devia enfiar a revista de volta nas coisas de Remus e fingir que não tinha visto nada, mas em vez disso estava ali, sentado na cama dele e esperando-o, seu estomago contraído por algo que só podia definir como ciúmes.

Pareceu uma eternidade até a porta do dormitório se abrir e Remus entrar por ela. Por sua vez, levou apenas um segundo para que o lobisomem percebesse a revista em suas mãos. Sirius viu as bochechas de Remus ruborizarem, ao mesmo tempo em que o sangue parecia ter congelado nas veias dele.

— Mas que merda, Sirius! — o lobisomem praguejou e Sirius sentiu uma raiva absurda arder em suas entranhas.

— Uma merda que estava nas suas coisas! — provocou, abrindo a revista numa página qualquer e mostrando a foto de uma garota com as pernas descaradamente abertas.

Em dois passos Remus estava à sua frente, arrebatando-lhe a revista com um movimento rápido e jogando-a aos pés da cama. Remus o encarou, terrivelmente irritado, tão perto que Sirius podia sentir o calor que emanava do seu rosto corado e o cheiro do seu cabelo — cheiro de chuva, de madrugada e da Floresta Proibida.

— Qual a surpresa, Sirius? Sou um homem, também preciso de alivio.

É claro que ele era um homem, e isso não os impedira de passar os últimos meses mirando-se de esguelha, tocando-se com mais frequência do que o necessário e ocultando arrepios, mantendo um equilíbrio enlouquecedor.

Era idiota e inconsequente, mas antes que pudesse se obrigar a pensar suas mãos estavam junto aos braços de Remus, puxando-o para mais perto, e então seus lábios sobre os dele. Beijou-o com raiva e com necessidade e Remus não se afastou, mas tampouco correspondeu.

Quando se separaram sua irritação tinha se esvaído. Podia sentir os músculos de Remus tensos sob o seu toque e percebeu que as mãos dele haviam se fechado em punho.

Uma onda de medo comprimiu seu coração, gelando-o até a medula dos ossos. Tinha ferrado com tudo.

— Porra — murmurou. — Eu sinto muito, Remus, eu não devia agir por impulso, eu realmente sinto muito.

Estava prestes a levantar da cama e se afastar quando sentiu as mãos Remus sobre os seus ombros, impedindo-o.

— Diga-me, Sirius, o que isso significa?

Não havia boas desculpas que pudesse inventar e duvidava que alguma coisa que fizesse consertaria a situação, então apenas suspirou.

— Quero estar com você, merda. Não quero que você precise de garotas em revistas, ou qualquer garota em absoluto — disse, sentindo-se corar como um tolo.

Remus o encarou por um longo instante e Sirius observou surpreso quando ele afastou um travesseiro, abrindo espaço, e se sentou ao seu lado. E de repente havia um sorriso malicioso sobre a face do lobisomem.

— Eu já enjoei daquelas fotos, de qualquer maneira — ele declarou, seu sorriso se alargando, e Sirius só entendeu totalmente o significado da frase quando foi Remus a puxar o seu rosto e beijá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **De verdade, agradeço a todo mundo que acompanhou, favoritou e principalmente comentou! Sem esse incentivo eu não teria chegado até aqui! Foi realmente difícil completar o desafio, mas ao mesmo tempo foi uma experiência muito legal, e sem dúvida a melhor parte foi trocar impressões e compartilhar o carinho por esses personagens e pelo mundo de Harry Potter com vocês. Muito obrigada, mesmo!

Dá um aperto no peito, mas ainda assim é uma sensação muito boa saber que acabou!

Se você chegou até aqui e não comentou nenhuma vez, aproveite a oportunidade. Diga do que gostou e do que não gostou, ou apenas se manifeste! Ficarei muito contente só de saber quem leu a história!

Enfim, gostei mais de alguns capítulos, menos de outros, mas eu jamais imaginava que seria capaz de todo dia escrever alguma coisa, e no final aqui estamos. Assim sendo, estou bastante feliz!

Nos lemos por aí! Abraços!


End file.
